One more thing to bring them closer
by Fi15
Summary: A story around Alexis, Castle and Beckett. Will they be ready to take on yet another challenge? - Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. This is my first attempt here, after reading so many of your wonderful stories I finally decided to give it a try. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own any of the characters!

* * *

She was done waiting. For three days, three whole days she had been waiting for him to show up or at least say something, but he still wasn't taking her calls, and apart from that "I can't talk now" text, she hadn't heard a word from him since last Monday. She was furious at first, when he started following her around everywhere, but truth is that even though he would still drive her crazy often, she had gotten used to have him around. He was her partner. Things had been weird between them before, but usually he would still say something, there was something different this time, and she wasn't about to wait until he would come around to figure out what it was. With all these thoughts cluttering her mind she walks to his apartment and knocks at his door.

- Beckett? – he asks surprised as she passes right over him entering his house without hesitation.

- We need to talk – she asserts, arms crossed against her chest.

- Beckett this is really not a good time – he starts before being interrupted by her.

- Then make it a good time! – she demands – Because I'm tired of calling and texting and waiting for you to say something back – she vents obviously upset and sounding needier than she wished.

Castle sights, facing away from her. He knows behind that tough cop posture lays a sweet woman and he knows that his sudden absence is getting to her even if she would never admitted. He misses her too and wishes he could tell her what's going on, somehow he knows that she's the only one who could comfort him, but he can't, not this time.

- I need some time – he tells her – I need to take care of some things – he says too vaguely, and he knows she's not going to leave it at that.

- What things? – she inquires and he can see the police side of her rising up.

- Personal things – he answers, regretting as soon as he realizes how that sounds – I mean…

- It's fine! – she claims even though she's hurt by his words. They've been friends for four years, they've been through hell together, nothing in their lives is private anymore. Not to each other – I just need to know where we stand – she says – as partners! – she makes sure to clarify.

- What do you mean? – he asks confused.

- Look this deal you had, to follow us around, to shadow us…me. I understand that you don't really work at the precinct but you can't just show up whenever you want – she tries to sound cold and professional – this maybe a hobby for you, but it's our job, our life, and we need to know what we can count with.

- I know that! – he fights back offended with the claim that he doesn't take it seriously – I'm not fooling around.

She laughs at that in disbelief – C'mon Castle, you're a brat, party, girls and fancy cars, that's your thing… after a while this gets boring, I get it. Let's face it, nobody thought you would stay this long! – she says acting obliviously though the thought of not having him around the precinct anymore kills her inside.

He's about to disagree with her when an older woman's voice interrupts him – Kate? I thought I heard your voice! – the woman says cheerfully as she approaches them and hugs her.

- Hi Martha – the detective greets her back, slightly uncomfortable to be caught in a middle of a disagreement with her son.

- It's so good to see you here – Martha tells Beckett, which only increases her discomfort – it was about time you call her and tell her what happened – she says to Castle.

- Mom! – he interferes although he's a little bit too late.

- What happened? – Beckett asks confused.

- Well, I'll leave you two alone, I think you have some catch up to do – Martha says walking towards the door.

Beckett watches her leave and close the door behind her as Castle moves to the living room and sits on the couch's arms eyes facing down.

- Castle? – she calls him, wanting him to star to explain, but he doesn't move. She walks towards him and when she's finally standing right in from of him she insists – What the hell is going on Castle? – she repeats aggravated.

And before she can let out another word his face his buried against her stomach and he's sobbing compulsively.


	2. Chapter 2

She's in shock at first. He's still sitting on the couch's arm, his body slightly leaning front, his hands barely touching her hips and his tears soaking her top. When she finally manages to move her body, she gently lands a hand on his back and relaxing her muscles, allows him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. Usually this is his role, he's the one good with words, he's the one who can always come up with a silver lining, that's why their partnership works so well, because they are so different. She sucks at comforting, I mean it's one thing to do it with the victims or their families, but he's someone she cares about, plus she still has no clue what is going on.

Because she can't seem to find the right words she keeps it simple. She lets her chin rest on top of his head as she keeps patting his back and uses her free hand to run her fingers through his hair, simply whispering – Shh, it's okay Castle, it's going to be okay.

Though they have shared their fair amount of drama, she can't remember a time when she saw him broken like this, so she doesn't dare to move until he loosens his grip. When she can finally feel his breath even out and his muscles relaxing around her body, she gently cups his face in hers hands in order to have him facing her and a sudden urge to kiss him takes over her. It's not like she had never felt it before (though she keeps denying it to herself) but this time is stronger, deeper. She considers it for a second, she doesn't think he would complain, especially not today, but she decides it's not the best time. They've been waiting for so long, there's no reason to rush it now.

- Hey – she murmurs with a smile.

- Hey – he repeats a bit embarrassed – I'm sorry, I… - he tries to apologize but is shushed by the touch of her hand on his lips.

- It's okay – she assures him warmly – why don't you just tell me what happened?

He nods and redirects her to the couch where they sit side by side. She gives him a few minutes to collect his thought and then he finally tells her:

- Alexis was attacked.

- What? – she asks surprised as a sudden wave of guilt takes over for her meltdown just a few moments before – What happened?

- Last Sunday, she was coming back from Leslie's and this guy approached her from behind and… - he pauses for a moment and she can see how it hurts him just to remember – he knocked her down and hit her… she fought him, but he was bigger and stronger – his voice fades into a whisper and he takes a deep breath before continuing – she came home crying, her clothes all ripped off…

- Castle – she asks when he stops again – did he do anything else to her? – and she didn't have to clarify, he knows exactly what she means, that had been his fear too.

- No! She fought back and she screamed, eventually this guy showed up and that bastard ran away.

Kate nods – Why didn't you call me? – and she isn't mad anymore or hurt, well maybe a little hurt with the fact that he hadn't trusted her, but mostly she is worried.

- Alexis made me promised I wouldn't – he explains – trust me, you were the first person I wanted to call! – he says sincerely and she can't hide her smile.

- She was probably too scared – Kate acknowledges – so I'm assuming you didn't press charges – she says.

He shakes his head – She wouldn't even let me take her to the doctor – he confesses.

- Castle, pressing charges is an option… though I really think we should try to get him, but if she was beat up she needs to be checked by a doctor – Kate says firmly.

- I know that, but I'm her father… She's terrified, she will barely leave her room and when I ask her what I can do to help, the only thing she asks me is not to call the cops and not to force her to go see a doctor, how can I deny her that?

- Maybe I could talk to her? – Beckett asked hesitantly.

- No! – he says startled – Didn't you hear me? She can't know I told you, she… - he freaks out and the detective as to stop him before it gets worse.

- Castle, Castle! Calm down – she orders him patiently but firmly, she knows him, she knows he needs her to take control of the situation – Listen to me, you're right, you're her dad and that's why you have to help her see what's best for her. Alexis thinks that pretending this didn't happen will make it go away, but he both know that's not true – she tells him looking straight into the eyes as she gets him to nod in agreement.

- She'll hate me – he says in a whisper.

- She won't hate you.

- She will! – Castle insists.

- Maybe for a brief moment – Beckett ends up agreeing – but she'll thank you for the rest of her life - she reassures him reaching for his hand and squeezing it tightly.

Despite not being fully convinced he nods.

- Take me to her – Beckett asks before he changes his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

They walk upstairs without speaking and stop at Alexis door before they go in.

- It's going to be okay – Kate reassures him and her voice is both firm and gentle.

Still in silence, he knocks at the door and when she gives her permission he opens the it. Alexis is sitting on the bed, knees folded against her chest, wrapped inside her arms. She fakes a smile but her red swallow eyes give away the tears that she must have been crying all day. It breaks Castle's heart to watch her like that, he used to be able to pick her up and take all the pain away, but not this time. Beckett eventually approaches him, making herself visible to Alexis, whose smile fades abruptly.

- What is she doing here? - she asks in a whisper.

- Honey, listen… - her father tries to explain.

- No! Why should I listen to you when you obviously don't care about what I say? - she shouts – I asked you one thing dad! One simple thing, but no, you had to run and tell Beckett! – she vents agitated as Castle looks at her shocked for watching her speak like that to him for the first time.

- Alexis – Beckett decides to intervene.

- I don't care if my dad called you, I don't want to speak to you! – she shouts at Beckett too. She can feel her fear and it makes her heart ache but she doesn't settle.

- Your dad didn't call me – she tells the young woman who looks at her in disbelief. Oblivious to that Beckett continues – In fact I haven't seen or heard about your dad in 3 days that's what brought me here – Alexis opens her mouth to say something, instead she remains silent - Actually I came here to yell at him because of that – Beckett admits fill with guilt – but then your grandma saw me and she assumed the same thing you did, that you dad had call me, so she made a comment about what had happened and… really it was just a big misunderstanding – she explains.

She pauses for a moment, giving Alexis some time to process, when she finally looks up Beckett continues – Your dad loves you very much and he does care about what you say, but I don't need to tell you that, because you already know it, don't you?

Alexis nods – I'm sorry dad – she whispers.

- It's okay honey – Castle reassures her sitting next to her on the bed – we're just trying to help you deal with is.

- I know.

Beckett is standing by her bed too and Alexis can't quite figure out if she's glad she's not alone or uncomfortable with their presence.

- Five minutes – Beckett says.

- What? - the girl asks confused.

- Just give me five minutes. You can even time it if you want – she says looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table – after that if you still want me to leave I'll go and I promise you neither me nor your dad will mention this ever again – she guarantees glancing at Castle.

He looks at her unsure. He can't understand why Beckett, who was so keen about having Alexis pressing charges can be betting all of it in a five minutes talk, after all he has been trying for the past three days and haven't managed to convince her to change her mind. However, he trusts her partner, so he keeps quiet and just nods. Alexis looks at the detective, who is the only one that appears to be calm and serene (even if it's just an act) then looks back at her father, who shifts in his place, hands nervously running through his hair. She knows she owes it to him to at least give Beckett a chance, so eventually she agrees.

- Okay! - she says as Castle lets out a sight and Kate gently smiles at her.

- Perfect, thank you Alexis – the detective says both appreciated and relieved – Can you give us a moment? - she asks Castle.

- What?

- I'd rather speak to Alexis alone, if you don' mind – she explains.

- No way! - he disagrees felling betrayed.

- It's okay dad – Alexis tells him.

- No! No, it's not. Beckett, that was not the deal – he complains aggravated.

- We'll be right back Alexis – Kate says grabbing Castle arm and dragging him to the corner of the room.

- What are you doing? - he asks her upset.

- I'm trying to help you! - she fires back not happy with the way he's behaving either.

- By keeping me away from my daughter?

- By giving her a chance to open up about things she may be too embarrassed to talk about in front of you – she explains.

- He didn't do that to her! – he insists, raising his voice at her as just the idea of it is enough to make him sick to his stomach.

- I'm not saying that he did – Beckett remains calm – but I think it would be better for everyone if I talk to her alone.

- Kate, she's my daughter...

Even if it's not the most appropriate time for that she can't ignore how he uses her first name. Though it's most likely unconscious he always does that when things get personal between them.

- I'm aware - she says making sure to make eye contact with him – and that's how you know I won't do anything to harm her – she reassures him. Seeing that he's not yet convinced she continues – Castle, you, Martha and Alexis are the closest thing to a family I had since my mother's death, I care about her, please let me do this – she begs and this time she knows she won him over.

Without saying another word to Beckett he gets back to Alexis – I'll be right outside if you need me, honey – he says landing a kiss on her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys :) Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad I decided to share this story with you all. Please keep them coming. And if you have some ideas or suggestions feel free to send them too, I'll se what I can do with them.

I added the quotations marks like you've requested, I hope it makes it easier for you to read it, let me know. cya***

* * *

The women wait until he leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind him, then Beckett approaches Alexis once again – "Is it okay if I sit here?" - she asks pointing at the space on the bed next to Alexis. The girl nods.

- "I know you've been through a lot these last few days" – Beckett starts – "and though it may feel like it at the moment, we are not doing this to torture you" – she tells her.

- "I know..." - Alexis whispers.

- "You and I are not exactly close but being around your dad every day, hearing him talk about you, watching his face light up when he says your name... I mean, it's impossible not to grow fond of you" – the detective confesses.

The girl tries another smile, this time a bit more convincing.

- "I understand that you're scared, and I'm sure there's a lot I don't know about you" – she continues – "but you never came across as someone that runs away" – she says, not judging but trying to understand what's going on.

- "I just..."

- "It's okay Alexis, you can trust me" – the woman reassures her.

- "It's not because of me that I don't want to go to the cops" – she says.

- "What do you mean?" - Beckett asks intrigued.

- "It's because of dad" – the girl confesses.

- "Because of your dad? But why?"

- "You know dad, he tries to keep it cool, like he's not afraid of anything, so when he saw me he was more worried about me than anything else" – she starts to explain and Beckett nods – "but later on I overheard him talking to grandma. He was furious... he said that if he would find him he would..." - her voice starts to shake and her eyes fill with water.

Beckett reaches for Alexis leg and lands her hand on it to comfort her – "It's okay sweetie."

- "No, you don't understand, he said he would kill him!" - she tells her widening her eyes – "This is New York City, I know the chances of finding this guy after 3 days are close to none, but... I also know you."

The detective looks at her wondering what exactly she means, so she continues – "I know you won't let go, you won't give up until you find him..."

- "And you're afraid what your dad might do when I do" – Kate completes her thoughts, and Alexis can't help but notice how she uses "when" and not "if". Alexis nods.

- "You're right about one thing Alexis, if you let me handle this, I won't stop until I find him" – Beckett agrees – "but about what your father said... he was upset, you mean everything to him, but it doesn't mean that he would really do it" – she tries to convince the young woman though she isn't really sure about that. Castle is a good man, Beckett has complete and utter trust in him, and in any other circumstances she would never even consider him able to kill someone, but since it involves Alexis, she can understand why the girl is worried. Still she keeps her posture – "I'll tell you what" – she finally says – "I want you to forget about your dad for a moment, I want you to make this decision based only in what you want."

- "You think I should let you chase him, don't you?" - the girls asks Beckett.

- "I think if we don't at least try to get him you won't be able to feel safe, I think you'll be always looking over your shoulder, wondering" - she says based on her own experiences.

Alexis reluntantly nods – "But dad..."

- "You decide what you want to do Alexis, and you let me handle your dad, ok?" - the detective advises and that's exactly what the young woman needs to hear. Her dad is the most unpredictable, unconscious man she knows but though he always seems to challenge Beckett, Alexis knows that she's the only person he will truly hear. Not just because he values Beckett's opinion, but because he trusts she will never be content until she make that guy pay for what he did.

- "Okay" – Alexis finally agrees – "what do I have to do?" - she asks determined.

- "I'll have to make you some questions, we will have to go over every detail about that night"– the detective explains – "but first and foremost, you need to be checked by a doctor" – she adds.

Alexis sighs – "You need the doctors report, right?"

- "That too, but I'm actually more worried about you" – Beckett says concerned.

Alexis lets out a smile, appreciating her concern – "I was just hoping I could skip the whole ER scene."

- "Maybe you can" – Kate says not adding much more.

- "Detective Beckett" – Alexis calls when they get ready to leave the room.

- "Please Alexis, how many times have I told you to call me Kate?" - she says nicely.

- "Sorry, Kate, can I ask you something?"

- "Anything."

- "Can _you_ take me to the doctor?" - the girl finds the courage to ask.

- "Instead of your dad... you mean?"

Alexis nods – "I just don't want to put him through it" – she justifies.

- "Sweetie, your dad will be more than willing to go through hell for of you" – she starts – "but if it makes you feel better, I'll tell him that he can't join us" – she agrees knowing that Alexis really concern is having to tell her dad she doesn't want him there.

- "Thank you" – the girl replies relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody, here's a new one. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know :)

I do not own this characters ;)

* * *

A couple minutes later they surprise Castle as they come down the stairs together. He smiles at his two girls, his daughter and his, in a lack of a better word, partner – "You got her out of her room" – he congratulates Beckett – "that's a start!"

- "Actually we are heading to the doctor" – Beckett informs him, and Castle tries to control himself afraid that he'll make Alexis change his mind.

- "Okay, let me just get my jacket" – he says getting up.

- "You're staying" – Beckett tells him – "I'll take her and I'll bring her back as soon as she's done" – she continues getting ready for his meltdown.

- "No way Beckett, it's one thing to let the two of you talk alone, it worked, I'm fine with that, but now you're asking too much!"

Alexis eyes are stuck on the floor, she feels guilty, the last thing she needs is to cause a fight between Kate and her father. She shows intention to speak out but Beckett gestures her to keep silent as she takes control of the conversation – "Castle this is a girl thing... We're going to the doctor, he'll probably want to do a full check up on her, she'll have to get undressed... it's nothing personal, it's just easier for me to take her, as a woman" – Beckett lies.

- "Then I'll wait outside" – he decides.

- "No" – Becket disagrees firmly – "You'll wait here. You'll wait here and cook something nice for her, we should be back by dinner time" – she orders him not giving him a chance to disagree.

Castle jumps his eyes from Beckett to Alexis, who is still facing the floor. He can tell something is wrong but can't tell exactly what, so he lets them go.

- "What are we doing here?" - Alexis asks when Beckett finally parks her car in front of the old building and she recognizes him immediately.

- "You said you didn't want to go to the ER" – Beckett says as they leave the car.

- "So you brought me to the morgue?" - Alexis asks in shock reading the sign on the entrance.

- "It's okay Alexis, Lainie is a doctor, she has all the equipment they would use to check you up in the ER" – Kate explains – "plus it's much more quiet in here" – she laughs.

They walk side by side and ride the elevator down to the basement without speaking much. When they get off on the right floor Beckett asks Alexis to wait for a moment as she goes inside to speak with Lainie.

Alexis can hear the two women talking, at first it's just a whisper but then they seem to engaged in an argument. Alexis can't help but get closer to try to understand what's going on.

- "This is a morgue, Kate, not a hospital!" - she hears the woman saying – "I can't do it..."

- "I know it's not protocol" – Kate explains – "but this is different, I'm asking you for a favor Lainie, as a friend."

- "Who is the victim?"

- "Alexis" – Kate tells her and Lainie understands right away why she has been pushing so hard.

- "Castle's daughter?"

Kate confirms.

- "Okay, go get her" – Lainie says without further discussion.

Beckett walks out for a moment and comes back with Alexis, her hands stuffed on her pockets shyly smiling behind the detective.

- "Hi honey" – Dr. Perish says trying to break the ice – "I know this is a little creepy, being a morgue and all, but… it's actually much quieter than a hospital."

- "My dad is a writer with a special interest for killers" – the girl tells her – "I'm used to creepy" – they all laugh at her comment – "thank you for doing this" – she adds – "I know it's not procedure."

- "You're welcome" – the doctor acknowledges directing her to the gurney.

- "I'll be outside" – Becketts tells the women, wanting to respect Alexis's privacy.

- "Kate!" – the girl calls right as Beckett is leaving the room. Her voice fill with fear and emotion make Beckett immediately turn around.

- "What is it Alexis?" – she asks concern when she sees her eyes filling with water.

- "Can you stay with me?" – she begs in a whisper.

- "Of course, I just thought you'd be more comfortable alone with Lainie" – she rushes to justify – "of course, I'll stay with you" – she agrees with a warm smile approaching her.

She holds her hand through the whole exam that doesn't take too long, and less than half an hour later Beckett and Alexis are saying goodbye to Lainie. Despite wanting Beckett's presence before, it's still a bit awkward between them.

- "You need to collect my statement, right?" – Alexis asks as they cross the hall towards the elevator.

- "The sooner we do it the better" – Beckett informs her – "the longer it takes for you to describe what happened higher are the chances for the real events to get messed up with your interpretation of it"– the detective explains – "and it has been already three days."

Alexis nods, she figured Beckett would say that.

- "But if you're not ready…" - Beckett adds.

- "I'm as ready as I ever going to be" – she lets out in a sigh just wanting to get over with it.

- "Are you sure?" – she waits for Alexis to nod and then tells her – "let's go to the precinct then."

When they're heading to the precinct Alexis makes a sudden stop outside the coffee shop – "Do you mind if I get some coffee?" – she asks the detective – "My head is killing me."

- "Sure, go ahead, I'll call your dad to let him know we will take a little bit longer, okay?" – she agrees reaching for her phone and dialing his number. She doesn't have to wait at all until he picks it up.

- "Where are you?"

- "Breathe Castle!" – she orders him – She's okay – she promises him.

- "What did the doctor say?" – he requests for more details.

- "I took her to Lainie, she has a couple sore ribs and dislocated finger, apart from that, just a few bruises, she'll be fine" – she repeats, hoping that if he hears it enough times he'll start believing it.

- "Okay" – she can feel him relax a little bit – "Are you coming back now?"

- "No, we're going to the precinct, she's going to give me her statement so we can start the investigation" – she lets him know.

- "Kate, I…"

- "Castle, you're staying home" – she commands him before he could finish the sentence – "I know you're worried about her and want to help but you need to trust me on this one."

- "I do Kate, I do, it's just…" - his voice fades.

- "She's your daughter I get it" – she lets him know – "but I'll take good care of her" – she says with a warm smile that even if he can see her, she knows he can read in her voice.

- "I know!"

- "I have to go now Castle, Alexis is here."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys here's one more. Enjoy!

I do not own these characters, but we all know that already, right? ;)

* * *

The two women step out of the elevator and head to Beckett's desk. Neither Esposito nor Ryan are in at the moment, which is actually a relief since neither of them wants to explain the guys what's happening at the moment.

- "Do you have to put me in one of those boxes?" – Alexis asks referring to the interrogation rooms – "Will be other people watching?"

- "No, it will be just you and me" – Beckett assures her – "and we can do it on my desk if that makes you more comfortable" – she tranquilizes her.

Alexis nods slowly – "Yes, I think it does" – the young girl admits relieved.

Beckett smiles warmly inviting Alexis to sit down at the chair next to her desk, the same one Castle uses to watch her every day. Alexis sits, uncomfortable, her hands trembling on her lap and eyes stuck on the floor. Beckett pulls her hand closer and reaches for her hand giving it a light squeeze – "It's okay Alexis, we'll take it slow and will stop whenever you need, okay?" – the teenager slowly raises her eyes to meet Beckett's and nods – "Are you ready?"

The young girl hesitates – "I just… I'm afraid I won't be much help, that I can't remember all the details" – she confesses.

- "Don't worry about that, we'll take it step by step, okay?" – Alexis nods again – "So, tell me what happen when you left Leslie's house."

- "I left about 10.30 p.m, I had just talked to dad, he insisted to pick me up but I told him to stop crowding" – she says now obviously regretting her choice – "Leslie lives in Queens, so I walked to the Aqueduct - N Conduit Av**. **station to take the subway" – she pauses for a moment and Beckett can tell she's desperately trying to get more details.

- "Do you remember anything odd? Any familiar faces, anything out of the ordinary?"

Alexis shakes her head for a moment, before she speaks – "I don't know… I'm sorry!"

- "Relax Alexis, you're doing fine" – the detective encourages her – "just let me know if maybe there's someone you noticed, a smell, a sound, even if it doesn't seem relevant."

Alexis closes her eyes again and Beckett lets her think – "I remember this homeless guy on the stairs, at the station's entrance" – Beckett nods – "I remember because he had this sick puppy with him and he was being really nice to the dog" – Alexis explains with a tender smile.

- "That's good Alexis, what else do you remember?" – the detective says while writing the information on her small notebook.

- "It was pretty empty, I saw, two, maybe three people when I entered" – she recalls – "I was exhausted, so leaned against the pillar and pulled out my IPod to listen to music while I was waiting for the train" – the girl explains pausing.

- "What happened next?" – Beckett guides her.

- "Next thing I know I felt this hand on my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waste" – she remembers flinching.

- "I know this is hard Alexis, just tell me if you need to stop, okay?" – the detective asks concerned.

- "No, I'm fine" – the girl says, trying to convince herself more than the detective.

- "Okay then, what can you tell me about the person that grab you?" – Beckett inquires.

- "It was a man, it was definitely a man, but I didn't see his face" – she confesses with an apologetic look.

- "It's okay Alexis, just tell me what you remember, was there anything peculiar about him, can you maybe describe his hands, or how it felt when he touched you?" – Beckett insists carefully, knowing it's not fair to force her to bring back these memories that for sure she just wants to forget.

- "I… it felt warm…" – she says almost ashamed – "he was warm and sweaty" – she continues disgusted – "his hands were rough and dry… I'm sorry, I'm not helping am I?"

- "You're doing fine Alexis, every detail is important, even if it feels silly now" – Beckett reassures the young woman – "Did he take anything from you?" – Beckett questioned.

Alexis shakes her head – "No, but he tried to touch me, like, you know…" – the teenager lets her voice fade embarrassed.

Beckett reaches closer to her – "Alexis, look at me" – she orders warm but firmly and the girl obeys – "none of this is your fault, do you understand?" – she tells the girl, making sure to keep eye contact with her to make sure she's getting the message through.

Alexis doesn't respond to the comment but continues – "he moved his hand from my hip and under my shirt, he got closer and smelled by neck, I think I could have seen him then" – the girl realizes – "but I looked away" – she concludes almost disappointed at herself.

Beckett looks at the girl in front of her, so nice, so pure, trying so desperately to be helpful. One more time, it frustrates her how innocent people have their lives messed up by these criminals who seem not to care. She's used to this, God, she's used to worse, she usually deals with death bodies, so in comparison Alexis was lucky, but that doesn't make it easier. She's Castle's daughter, and Beckett knows that's part of what's bothering her so much, she can't stand to imagine his pain, she can't imagine not solving this case for him. Coming back from her thoughts she speaks to Alexis – "He was harassing you, sweetie, it's a natural reaction to pull away." – she assures her – "Can you tell me what happened next?"

- "I struggled and eventually managed to elbow him, I think I got his nose, because he took the hand that was covering my mouth and cursed something at me, then I screamed, I screamed as much as I could and eventually we ran away" – Alexis reports. It seems almost silly now, that all she did was scream like a small child, especially when in front of her is the great Kate Beckett, the woman that fears nothing, Alexis things.

- "That's when that other guy showed up?" – Beckett asks recalling the conversation with Castle. Alexis nods. – "What can you tell me about him?"

- "I heard him scream at the guy from a far, before he reached me" – Alexis remembers – "he helped me get up and ask if I was okay, he wanted to call the police but I begged him not to, I just wanted to be left alone, you know?" – Beckett nods understanding the feeling – "he was nice so he agreed not to call for help if I let him take me home."

- "Can you describe him? Do you know his name?"

- "He was tall, about 6-4 I would say, he had broad shoulders like he played sports or something" – Alexis guesses – "he had dark skin and curly short hair. Sean…" – she hesitates – "I think he said he's name was Sean."

Beckett writes down the information but doesn't comment.

- "I'm sorry I can't remember" – the teenager rushes to explain – "I was nervous… but he talked to dad too when he dropped me home, maybe he remembers more details" – Alexis hopes.

- "Great, we'll try to find him, maybe he saw something that help us find the attacker" – Beckett says closing the notebook.

- "Oh! He smelled funny!" – she remembers suddenly.

- "What?" – Beckett asks confused.

- "The guy who attacked me" – she explains – "he smelled funny like oil or gas, I just remembered."

- "Very well, I'll add that to the notes, it may help us narrow down the suspects" – the detective says – "We can always add more information later if you remember more details" – she tells the young woman – "Now, what do you say I'll drive you back home?" – she asks warmly.

- "I would like that" – Alexis confesses.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys, I didn't want you to wait too long, so here's an update :) Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

* * *

- "For God's sake Richard please stop!" – his mother begs him – "You're driving me crazy."

- "They should be here by now" – he complains looking at the watch on his wrist just as a knock at the door provokes a smile on his face – "they're back!" – he exclaims heading to the door to open it.

- "Hey" – he greets them as Alexis enters the loft kissing him on the cheek and moves on to greet her grandmother.

- "How did it go?" – he asks Kate, closing the door behind them.

- "She did really well" – Beckett tells them proudly – "very focused, very detailed, almost impossible to believe she's your daughter, Castle!" – she teases him and they all laugh – -"I've released the information we should have some news in the morning" – she adds in a more serious tone.

- "Very well, then" – Martha intervenes – "in that case I say we enjoy a lovely dinner because I have a feeling that none of you had much to eat the whole day. Am I correct?" – she asks and the looks on their faces can only mean she's right. She pulls Alexis with her leaving Castle back with Beckett as she figures they might need a moment.

- "Thank you!" – he says sincerely, his voice his deeper and more meaningful than usually, it's like he's putting in those two words all that he can't express to her at that moment.

- "Always" – she replies with a smile. She's used to hyperactive, fearless Castle, but this is a totally different person standing in front of her, a side of him that she hasn't seen often. A softer, more vulnerable side, she decides she likes it. She simply smiles to the sound of his words once again having this need (that she doesn't fulfill) to caress him – "I better go" – she eventually tells him.

- "What? What you mean, Beckett?" – he asks – "No, you're staying for dinner" – he informs her.

- "Thanks Castle, but it's been a long day, well a long couple of days for all of you, I'm sure you must need some quality family time…"

- "We do" – he agrees.

- "Good" – he's lost, she can see in his eyes that he's fighting to get his bearings back – "so go and enjoy your family, she's safe now, she'll be fine. I'll call you in the morning when I have news" – she promises as she turns towards the door.

She has her right hand on the door knob when he reaches for her arm – "Kate, please…" - he begs as she instinctively turns around to see his face – "I… I need you."

- "Rick, I…"

- "C'mon kids, what's taking you so long?" – Martha intervenes approaching them – "Dinner it's getting cold."

- "Actually I…" - Beckett tries to speak, but gets interrupted by Martha who, putting her arm around her shoulders guides her to the dinner table.

- "Yes, yes, Kate, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about after this forced break from eachother" – she says with a hint of irony – "but that can all wait, right?"

Becket's eyes jump from Martha to Castle who's begging with his eyes and finally stop at Alexis – "Sure" – she finally gives in.

Dinner goes by quietly, guessing that Alexis doesn't want to keep attentions on her, Castle makes Beckett fill them in with all the latest events from the precinct, from crimes to gossip nothing is left unsaid. Once they finish eating Alexis gets up and starts cleaning up, Castle, overprotective tries to stop her – It's okay honey, don't worry about that.

- "It's fine daddy, I don't mind" – she says with a fake smile.

- "C'mon sweetie, just sit down and…"

- "STOP DADDY!" – she shouts surprising them all.

- "Alexis, I was just…" - Castle tries to justify.

- "Trying to help" – she finishes his sentence – "I know dad, but I just want things to get back to normal, and if you keep acting like I'm a porcelain doll I won't be able to get over it!" – the young woman vents before heading back to the sink

- .

Castle makes a move to follow her, but he's stopped by Kate's hand on his arm – "Let her go."

- "But…"

- "You've heard her, she just wants things to go back to normal."

- "And she's going to get there by not talking? By pretending nothing happened? Look how well that turned out for you!" – he fires frustrated, regretting right away when he sees Martha's and Kate's looks.

He hit a nerve and he knows it. That's the thing about their relationship (or partnership), people think Castle is always stepping on her toes, pushing her buttons, but truth is that he controls himself because when he really wants get to her he knows how to do it. He hopes that she fights back, that's their thing, that's what they do, but she doesn't react, she just stays there biting her lower lip, saying nothing.

- "Kate, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that" – he apologizes – "I didn't mean it, I…"

- "It's fine Castle" – she lies. Well it's not a complete lie, his words hurt but she knows their just a result of the stress he's being forced to cope with.

- "No, no it's not" – he disagrees, wishing only we could take them back, fearing once again he has pushed her away.

Martha knows she should probably give them some privacy but she's hypnotized by the whole scene and doesn't move.

- "Kate" – he calls her again when she doesn't respond and she finally looks back at him.

- "You're right" – she says with a faint smile – "pretending that it didn't happen doesn't sort things out, but that's not what I'm suggesting we do here. She's been talking Castle… she talked to you, Martha, even to me, just give the girl a break" – she asks him in a sweet tone, knowing that he's only trying to help.

- "I think I'm going to go to bed" – Alexis informs them coming back to the table.

- "Are you okay?" – Castle can't help but ask and Kate's eyes shot at him telling him to ease his grip.

Alexis, however, smiles – "Yes dad, I'm sorry I snapped at you before, I'm just really tired" – she excuses herself.

- "It's okay honey, just call me if you need anything."

- "Thank you Kate" – the girl lets out before heading to the stairs.

- "I think I'm going to follow her move" – Martha announces – "I need to get my beauty sleep, I have some important classes in the morning. Thank you for once again coming to our rescue" – she tells Kate – "please keep my son entertained, he could use a laugh" – she asks Beckett just as she was about to say she is leaving too.


	8. Chapter 8

Beckett's exhausted, she's been up since 4 am, but after Martha's comment she can stand to leave Castle alone, so when he invites her to the couch she's not able to deny it.

- "I really appreciate what you're doing for Alexis" – he starts by saying, she simply smiles – "and what I said before…"

- "I said it's fine Castle" – she interrupts him wanting to just forget those words.

- "Please Kate, I need to say this" – he pleads, reaching for her hand and lightly squeezing it with his, this makes her look at him – "I really didn't mean it like that" – he assures her – "It's just… for four years I've been dealing with the frustration, trying to cope with the fact that your past hurts you every single day and there's nothing I can do to ease than burden for you and just the thought of that happening with Alexis too…" – his voice fades.

- "Castle…" - she wails. Once again his eyes are full of tears and though he tries to fight them, a couple roll down his face. Beckett gently swipes them away with her thumb and he shivers to the soft touch of her skin – "Do you really think that's true?" – she then asks him. He looks at her confused, not knowing exactly what's she's referring to – "That you don't help me?" – she clarifies.

- "I… C'mon Beckett, you're the iron woman, you take care of yourself" – he replies with just a little bit of resentment in his voice.

- "You're wrong" – she tells him.

- "What?" – typically they're pretty good even without words but today he's a bit slower than usually.

- "You help me" – she continues, and their eyes meet – "you have no idea how much, but you help me, Rick" – his eyes are stuck on hers and she can tell he's desperate to hear what else she has to say – "I always felt I had this big weight on my shoulders and I grew so attached to it that I almost forget what it meant to live without it" – she pauses and he nods to reassure her – "but them you showed up, kept pushing yourself into my personal life, kept challenging my boundaries and… it used to drive me crazy" – she confesses – "it still does" – she adds with a laugh – "but one day I realized that I was lighter and the reason for that was that I wasn't carrying that weight alone anymore, I was sharing it with you."

- "Kate I…" - after all the time they've spend together this was the last moment he would guess this conversation would take place.

- "Wow I finally managed to leave you speechless" – she teases him adding tenderly – "it's fine Castle you don't have to say anything, I only told you so you can see that you help me, and you're helping Alexis too, but it takes time."

- "Thanks" – it's all he manages to say.

Kate rests her head in her arm, fighting to keep her eyes open, she knows she should head home, but she's way too tired to move – "Always" – she mumbles and they both take a moment to embrace all that simple word means for them.

- "Do you really think we'll get him?"

- "I'll do my best to make sure we do" – she tells him honestly, no false promises – "but there's something else we need to talk about, Castle" – he looks at her and Beckett can see his eyebrows frowning as he wonders what she wants to discuss.

- "This is about why Alexis was pushing me away before, isn't it?" – he asks the detective – "it wasn't you who didn't want me to come, it was Alexis" – he concludes.

- "Yes" – she confirms – "but not for the reasons you may be thinking" – she adds trying to relieve the hurt from Castle's eyes – "she was trying to protect you."

- "Protect me?" – he repeats confused, looking at his partner for an explanation.

- "She's afraid what you might do when we find him" – she enlightens him – "she doesn't want you to do something stupid."

- "Is it stupid that I want that bastard to pay for what he has done to my little girl?" – Castle asks aggravated.

- "No, that's not stupid at all" – Beckett says remaining calm – "stupid would be for you to get in trouble and be away for your daughter for revenge" – she adds making sure she's getting her message across.

He remains quiet for a moment, processing what she had just said – "you agree with her?"

- "What do you mean, Castle?"

- "Do you also think I would do something stupid? Are you taking me out of this investigation?" – he asks her looking straight into her eyes. He's serious but the accusation tone of his voice is gone now, he just needs to hear what Beckett thinks. Almost like he needs her to reassure him he's able to cope with it.

- "Castle, I…" - she hesitates, running her hands through her hair to tuck a piece of her bangs behind her ear – "I trust you" – she ends up saying – "if you tell me you can handle it I won't take it out of the case. I know what it feels to want something this bad" – she continues reaching for his hand and holding it between hers – "but if we're doing this we can't mess it up" – she says firmly.

- "I can do this, Kate, I swear."

- "I know you can" – the detective tells him with a tender smile – "but you don't have to" – she adds – "no-one would blame you if you would decide to take some time off."

- "No, no" – Castle shakes his head repeatedly – "I need to do this."

- "Okay" – she agrees softly, knowing better than to argue with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys :)

Enjoy, review and have a great weekend!

* * *

They stare at eachother for a long moment and it reminds her when the time they went to LA to solve Royce's murder and Castle told her what he thought when he had first met her. They had had a moment that night but of course she had run away and now here they are again… He moves closer and even though every fiber of her being wants to hold him, she instinctively pulls back – "Castle…" - she whispers to stop him, almost apologizing for it. His smile fades a bit but he doesn't force it, instead he lays his head back on the couch's pillow. They're close, dangerously close, he has his back against the couch and his shoulder touches her elbow that supports her head. She's sitting on her side and her bent knees barely touch his outer thighs. He closes his eyes first and she has to control herself not to run her fingers through his hair to help him relax, but the truth is she doesn't need to, her mere presence is enough to make Castle feel safe and she smiles when she realizes it by the way his breath so easily slows down as he falls asleep.

Castle wakes up a couple hours later. Slowly he opens up his eyes trying to figure out where he is. He could almost swear he can smell her… but that doesn't make any sense, does it? He looks around the semi-dark room and his smile widens when he finds her resting on the cushion on his left side. She's beautiful, he can't help but notice. She looks so peaceful, so adorable. He doesn't remember falling asleep but he's almost sure she didn't move since he last look at her. She's still right there, by his side, facing him, except now her eyes are closed. He hates the thought of waking Beckett, of ruining her perfect sleep, but her head is still tilted to the side, resting on her arm and his guessing her neck will be sore in the morning, so he brushes his finger through her face trying to wake her up. She twitches but doesn't open her eyes – "Beckett" – he calls tenderly – "Kate" – he whispers softly to her.

"Castle" – she murmurs in her sleep and there's something about the way she calls his name that makes his heart melt everytime.

Still asleep, Beckett adjusts her body, getting even closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Castle struggles not to kiss her, she looks so comfortable in his embrace. Knowing that Beckett will kill him for taking advantage of her exhaustion he decides against cuddling with her, instead, placing one arm under her knees and the other around her back he gently picks her up in her arms. Automatically she wraps her arms around his neck and it's amazing how even when she's unconscious they still manage to be in such perfect sync.

Castle carries her to the guest room, though to be honest he has a moment of hesitation as he passes his own bedroom as his true wish his to have her in his bed with him. He shakes of that thought and places her on top of the bed, grabbing a blanket to cover her sleepy body. He stares at her for a while he can imagine her complaining – _That's creepy, Castle –_ and before he leaves the room he gives her a soft and tender kiss on her forehead.

Beckett wakes up the morning after, with the annoying ring of her phone. She scowls and reaches for the back pocket of her jeans to grab it, putting it on her ear before even opening her eyes – "Beckett" – she greets in a sleepy voice.

- "Girl where the hell are you?" – she hears Lainie's voice on the other side – "I've been knocking at your door for 10 minutes already!" – she complains.

That's enough to startle Beckett, who immediately jumps up opening her eyes and canvasing the area around her – "I… I was just…" - she mumbles to her friend as she recognizes the home she's in and tries to put together last night's events.

- "Honey, are you okay?" – Lainie asks, not used to find her friend speechless.

- "Yes, I'm fine" – Beckectt replies, finally settling her thoughts and looking at the watch at her wrist, it's 7.30 am – "I'm sorry" – she apologizes remembering she was supposed to meet her friend for jogging – "something came up… can we reschedule?" – she asks.

- "Sure" – Lainie agrees adding hesitantly – "but are you sure your fine?"

- "Absolutely!" – she responds before hanging up.

Beckett fights to remember every single event from the night before, she remembers them sitting and talking and then Castle falling asleep but after that it is all a blur. For some reason this image of her in his arms keeps popping up in her head, but is it real or just a dream? Not wanting to face him until she is sure, she gets up hoping everybody is still sleeping. She sneaks out of the room quietly and successful reaches for the door without bumping into any of the Castles. When she's finally outside she lets her body rest against the wall and takes a deep breath before heading out to her place to take a quick shower and change before going to the precinct.


	10. Chapter 10

Beckett is sitting at her desk trying to figure a way to solve this case. She knows it's crazy, she knows she shouldn't have given them hope, the truth is the likelihood of find whoever was responsible for Alexis' attack is not high. She glimpses at Castle's chair, it's the fourth day she has been at the precinct without him and though she hates to admit, she really misses him. She's lost in her thought when she's brought back to Earth by a voice calling her – "Beckett, Beckett!"

- "What?" - she replies startled at Esposito and Ryan.

- "Where were you, we have been calling you forever?" - Esposito says – "Daydreaming?" - he teases her.

- "Sorry Espo" – she simple says with a light smile – "What is it?"

- "We have a fresh one" – Ryan tells the detective, waving a small yellow post it at her – "care to join us?"

- "Actually, do you mind handling this one without me?" - she asks the boys.

- "Sure" – Esposito concedes – "but, is everything okay?" - he asks knowing that it's not normal for Beckett to want to sit out on a murder investigation.

- "Yes" – she lies – "I just have some things I have to review" – she adds telling them a half true.

The boys exchange look and they both approach the detective's desk, lowering the tone Esposito asks her – "Alexis case? Lainie told me about it" – he adds seeing Beckett's confused look. She nods – "Does Gates know you're working on this?" - Beckett shake her head and though she doesn't speak Ryan and Esposito know she doesn't want them to tell Gates either – "Okay, just let us know if you need anything" – they say before heading out.

It's almost 11am, she has been in the precinct for almost two hours and she still hasn't found a lead. She was hoping to find similar cases that she could link in order to get more information on this guy but so far, nothing had popped up. Frustrated she lets her head drop between her hands pressing her temples with her index fingers and closes her eyes trying to zone out for a moment.

- "You look really cute when you're thinking" – a voice says suddenly.

She opens her eyes and as if she needs confirmation that it was _his_ voice she spots the cup of coffee on her desk.

- "Castle" – she calls unconsciously smiling – "What are you doing here?" – she asks surprised, not that she doesn't enjoy his presence but she was expecting him to stay home with Alexis.

- "Someone has to bring you coffee" – he starts, to which she reply with a meaningful thank you, the little details play a crucial role in their relationship and they both know it – "Plus, Alexis begged me to leave her alone for the day" – he confesses and Beckett can see that he's a bit hurt even if he tries to disguise it.

- "Just give her some time, she'll come around" – Beckett reassures him touching his harm with her right hand.

Castle smiles and they remain quiet for a while, Beckett pretending she's busy with paperwork and Castle just watching her the way she's now just so used to.

- "Why did you leave?" – he eventually asks.

- "What?" – she says not because she didn't understand but because she needs time to come up with an answer.

- "This morning, I woke up and you were gone" – he clarifies, though he didn't have to. Beckett knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it forever, she knew Castle would eventually mention the night before.

- "Oh…" - she hesitates – "I'm sorry, I had work to do here" – she decides trying to dismiss it.

Castle nods, she's avoiding talking about night before like he knew she would, they were so close, even just sitting together on his couch, there was such an intimacy between them. He wasn't expecting Beckett to bring it up, he knows her too well, but he's curious to know if she remembers him carrying her upstairs and cuddling in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

- "So did you find anything?" - he asks pointing at the computer.

She shakes her head and gives him an apologetic look – "Not yet, but I've made some calls, I'm thinking maybe we can find related crimes, we should have some answers later today." – he nods and the detective continues – "Castle, what can you tell me about the man that brought Alexis home?" – she inquires.

- "He had dark skin and curly hair cut close to the scalp. He was about 6-5, I think, a very fit guy" – he recalls – "he had dark brown eyes. Sean… Sean Michaels!" – he suddenly remembers.

- "Thank you, Castle" – the detective says while noting down the information.

- "Do you think he can help?"

- "I think we need to find him, he might have seen something." – the detective says – "Velasquez, please run this name and description and let me know if you find this guy" – Beckett asks to one of the officers.

Castle smiles, but he's quieter than usual. Kate puts her hand on top of his giving it a light squeeze – "We'll figure this out, you're not in this alone."

- "I know" – he says finally letting out a small smile.

- "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" – Beckett insists knowing how much Castle cares about Alexis.

He nods – "Yes, I think it's better like this. I know I'll crowd her if I'm there, plus I don't even know what to do to help her anyway" – he vents.

- "Just be there, just be… you" – Beckett smiles at him – "You're good at comforting" – she tells him adding shyly – "trust me, I would know".

Castle smiles with the idea of being able to comfort the always strong Katherine Beckett. The image of her beautiful body on his arms comes back to his mind and this time he can't stop himself from asking – "Kate" – he calls, and right away she knows what's coming – "can I ask you something?"

- "Since when do you ask?" – she teases him.

He smiles but stays firm – "I really need you to be honest with me" – he explains, still a bit hurt with the memory of finding out she heard him confess is love and lied about it.

Beckett's body stiffs on her chair and after a long sight she nods – "You want to talk about last night, don't you?" – she anticipates for his surprise.

Castle simply nods.

- "Very well" – she continues – "What do you want to know?"

He's caught off guard, he never expected her to be so open about this conversation so he babbles – "I was just wondering… what exactly do you remember? Considering that you were half asleep…"

- "Not much…" – she starts and immediately he raises his eyes to meet hers. She lied about what she remembered from the shooting and though he haven't bring it up, by the way he's looking at her and how he was acting strange before, she's pretty sure he figured it out by now.

- "Oh…" – Castle has been trying to find excuses for her actions, ways to justify how she managed to lie to him for a whole year. She's been hinting him lately, trying to get closer, like she wants to fix it, or at least that's what he thought, but here they are again and she seems about ready to make the same mistake.

She can feel the disappointment in his eyes and goes back to the conversation she had with Dr. Burke when she had told him Castle was pulling away. He has been waiting, he has been waiting for her to get ready and she knows it can't be easy, especially not if he really knows she heard him… Damn, why does she have to be so complicated? She has been in relationships before, she has never been this scared, and Castle, of all people, I mean, she trusts him, so why can't she make the move?

- "Maybe I should go…" – Castle announces interrupting her thoughts. He was hoping that being with Beckett would help him distract, after yesterday they seemed to be back to the good old times but now the awkwardness is back.

- "Castle, wait!" – the detective stops him by grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the chair just when he was about to walk away.

- "What do you want, Beckett?" – he questions her as though he's glad she doesn't want him to leave he's too tired to play games.

He's hurt and she can tell it by his tone of voice – "I want to fix this" – she murmurs pointing at them.

- "There's nothing to fix, we're fine" – he dismisses her.

- "That's a lie and you know it."

- "Well maybe, but I don't know think I'm the only one lying here…" – he accuses her.

- "What do you mean, Castle?"

- "You know exactly what I mean, Kate, but if you really want me to say it, then why don't we start with what you really remember about last night?"

Beckett sights and bites her lower lip nervously – "Do you really have to do this here?" – she asks him not upset but almost begging.

- "We don't have to do anything Beckett, even because no matter what I say, we always end up doing things your way" – he vents trying hard not to raise his voice.

- "I wasn't lying about last night" – she starts hesitantly – "I've tried to reconstruct what happened but it's all a big blur…"

There's something in her voice that makes him believe her, so he eases his tone but insists – "What's the last thing you remember, Kate?"

- "I… I'm not sure" – she confesses – "It's hard to filter what really happened from the dreams" – she rushes to explain when he frowns. She's hoping he gives her a hint, she doesn't want to have to confess she dreams about being in his arms, but he doesn't seem willing to help her this time. Justifiably, after all he's the one who has been putting is heart out everytime – "Was it real?" – she finally gathers the courage to ask – "Me in your arms… you, carrying me up to bed… was any of it real?" – she asks finally managing to look at him.

- "Yes" – he nods with a smile, it may not seem much, but for them to be having this conversation is a big step.

- "I'm glad it was" – she confesses with that dazzling smile.

- "I'm glad it was too" – he agrees reaching for her hand. Beckett nervously looks around, paying special attention to Gates' office, realizing it, Castle refrains from touching her – "Sorry" – he murmurs.

- "It's okay" – the detective assures him – "I just don't want to give Gates any more reasons to hate you" – she says with a smile.

- "She doesn't hate me" – he complains as they enter their teasing game.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one, please let me know what you're thinking so far. I really appreciate all your comments and reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the morning goes by uneventfully and around 2 pm Castle decides go head back home to check on Alexis – "Can I call you later?" – he asks her with that puppy dog look.

- "You always do" – she laughs.

- "Are you complaining?" – Castle asks pretending to be offended.

- "Not at all" – Beckett tells him – "I've kind of grown used to having my shadow with me all the time or at least at the distance of a phone call" – she confesses.

- "Very well, then I talk to you later" – Castle feels the urge to touch her, a kiss on her forehead or light hug, just something to feel her close to him but they are at the precinct plus they've done some progresses and he doesn't want to scare her away, so he simply places his hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze before heading out to the elevator.

Beckett is left on her own to take care of paper work, and after Castle's visit she actually manages to focus and take care of the pile of reports that started to pack at her desk. When her stomach starts to complain she realizes that apart from the muffin she ate on her way to work in the morning she hasn't eaten anything else, and it's almost five. She decides to make a pause and heads to the break room for a coffee and snack where she finds the captain.

- "Everything okay, detective?" – the woman inquires as soon as she enters the room.

- "Everything's fine, sir" – Beckett lies not facing her.

- "Is there a reason why you didn't join detectives Ryan and Esposito in this morning's investigation?" – she questions curious.

Beckett turns around to face Gates knowing that avoiding her will only increase her suspicions – "I just had a lot of paper work to do" – she lies yet again – "I figured the boys could handle this one on their own" – she replies lightly.

- "I also noticed Mr. Castle didn't stick around today" – the woman insists.

- "Yeah, Castle is like a small child, everything that involves sitting for more than 10 minutes is too boring" – she laughs – "he hates paper work".

- "Well, that doesn't seem a very far partnership" – the captain comments.

Beckett takes a moment before she replies, truth is that Castle does more than he has to for her – "He compensates in other areas" – she says. Gates looks at her funny and she immediately blushes realizing how that sounded – "Oh, not like that sir, I didn't mean it like that" – she rushes to say, but before she can explain Ryan and Esposito burst into the room, and not aware of Gates' presence address Alexis' case.

- "Yo, Beckett, I think we have something! We just saw Andrea from Special Unit Victims and guess what she told us?"

Beckett tries to stop him with a look but before they continue Gates asks – "What did she say?"

Esposito and Ryan look back startled noticing Gates' presence for the first time. The three detectives exchange a few looks trying to figure out what to answer and the captain insists – "Come on, detective Esposito, we would all love to known what Andrea from Special Unit Victims told you" – she says and by then Beckett is pretty sure she knows they're on to something.

- "Ah…" – he babbles unsure what to say.

Luckily Ryan comes in to the rescue – "Well, Andrea told us she finally made her decision…" – he starts still working on the rest of the lie.

- "What decision?" – Gates ask.

- "About going out with Esposito!" – Beckett intervenes completing the lie.

Both Gates and Esposito look at her confused – "C'mon Espo, it's not a big deal, you don't even work at the same department" – she continues hoping the captain will fall for it.

The captain looks at the team of detectives for a moment before saying – "If you're from different departments and as long as I don't see any PDA here in the precinct I guess it's really none of our business" – she finally concedes before heading out.

* * *

Hi guys :) I hope you like this one, please let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

Beckett is not sure if she really bought it, one thing she has realized about the captain is that she's far more attentive and aware than people tend to thing, still she decides to let it go for now. She waits for the woman to leave the room before taking a long breath and shooting a - _I'll kill you_ - look to the boys.

- "Sorry" – they rushed to apologize – "but we weren't exactly expecting to find you here, socializing with Iron Gates" – Ryan confesses.

- "I know" – Beckett says admitting that the odds of that happening were not big – "she thought it was strange that neither me nor Castle joined you this morning at the crime scene" – the boys nod – "So, what did Andrea tell you?" – the detective inquires anxious.

- "She was commenting about this streak of assaults that have been happening lately and we think it maybe the same guy that attacked Alexis" – Esposito says – "the victimology matches."

- "Do they have a description of the suspect or the incidents?" – Beckett asks.

- "For what we know, they all occurred at subway stations and the victims were all about Alexis' age. We don't exactly know what happen so we didn't had much to go on but we've requested a copy of the files, we should get them any minute now" – Esposito tells Beckett.

Beckett nods, knowing that it's time to explain them what's happening, if she wants to solve this case she'll need her team with her – Alexis was attacked a few days ago, she was waiting for the subway when this guy came from behind and grabbed her. She fought back and screamed, eventually someone showed up and he ran away" – she summarizes. The boys nod and look at eachother troubled – "What?" – Beckett inquires not oblivious to the look.

- "Are you sure that's all that happened?" – Ryan finally dares to ask.

- "Yes, why are you asking that?"

- "it's just… there besides the age and the looks, and the place where they were attacked, there was something else common to every crime" – Esposito starts carefully – "Beckett, all of the victims were raped before they were killed."

Beckett doesn't speak for a moment, considering how much worse he situation could be – "She wasn't" – she murmurs after a while and the boys look at her like they don't believe her – "I feared the was too, but I took her to Lainie and… we talked to her and Lainie checked her up… she wasn't."

- "Thank God" – Ryan lets out.

- "Then it appears that despite everything little Castle got really lucky" – Esposito adds.

- "We need to find the guy who stopped the crime" – Beckett concludes just before a young officer enters the room.

- "Detective Beckett" – she calls – "here's the file on the guy you asked" – she says handling her the documents – "Sean Michaels, 32, a firefighter" – the young officer summarizes.

- "Thanks you" – the detective says taking a quick reading at the file.

- "Do you want us to go talk to him?" – Esposito offers.

- "No, I think Gates already on us. I'll call Castle see if he wants to join me, you stay here and work on this morning's murder, let me know if you need anything" – she advises – "Oh, and if Gates aks…"

- "Don't worry about it" – they say before she can finish.

Beckets gives them a thankful look and heads out to her desk reaching her phone to call Castle who picks up at the first ring.

- "Missed me already, Beckett?" – he teases her.

- "In your dreams, Castle" – she deflects the questions.

- "Actually in my dreams you do a lot more than just missing me" – he continues teasing her.

- "Castle!" – she warns him.

- "Okay, okay" – he stops – "So do you have any lead?" – he questions in a serious tone.

- "Actually yes" – she tells him, glad to finally have something – "we found the guy who helped Alexis, I was just about to pay him a visit, I was wondering if you'd like to come too".

- "Of course I do!" – he replies immediately – "I'll be there in 10"

- "I'm on my way out, I'll pick you up instead" – she suggests.

- "Okay."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, please keep those reviews coming and let me know what you're thinking so far :)


	14. Chapter 14

Here's a new one a bit shorter than usual but still I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The drive to Castle's takes Beckett less than 10 minutes, and when she gets there, au contraire than what she expected he's not waiting for her at the door. She gets out the car and just as she's reaching the building door she hears a breathless Castle calling for her – "I'm here, I'm here!" – he exclaims approaching her – "I just went to get some coffee" – he justifies handing her the paper cup.

Beckett smiles – "You didn't have to" – she says appreciated.

- "I know, but I wanted to" – he smiles back getting ready to settle in the passenger seat. Beckett grabs his arm stopping him and Castle looks at her confused – "I'm you going to let me drive today?" – he asks hopeful.

She scowls at him – "No!" – she replies sharply, then softening her tone explains – "There's just something I need to tell you before we go…" – his expression immediately toughens as his eyes beg her to continue – "we think we found other victims of the same guy that attacked Alexis" – she starts hesitantly.

- "That's good news, right?" – he asks enthusiastically – "Maybe they can help us find the bastard!" - Beckett looks at his eyes, her lips curling in the smallest smiles – "Beckett, what aren't you telling me?" – he asks realizing there's more to it.

- "None of the other girls survived" – she finally lets out. Castle eyes drop to the floor and she can see him struggle to fight the images that she knows he's creating in his head. Her heart aches, wanting to take the pain away from him, but she continues, she has to – "That's not all" – she adds pausing for a moment, allowing him to take a moment before raising his eyes to meet hers – "Castle, before they were killed, all the girls were raped" – she tells hating herself for breaking him even harder.

- "Maybe it's not the same guy" – he claims in denial.

- "Maybe, but the victimology matches and so do the places where the girls were attacked" – she explains.

- "I don't think it's the same guy!" – he disagrees.

- "We certainly have to collect more evidences before we can be sure" – Beckett agrees – "but I think there's strong odds that he is" – she confesses.

- "No! You're wrong!" – he shouts upset with her.

- "Castle…"

- "No Beckett, you don't know it's him. All the girls are death, you can't know. No, it's not him" – he affirms certain.

- "Castle, you can't know that" – she tells him patiently.

- "Yes, I can, I know, I just do. He's not our guy" - he repeats frenetically.

- "Castle, we don't know that" – she insists.

- "We do, Kate, we do" – he says almost begging her – "it can't be him, because if it's him that means that if that other guy hadn't appeared Alexis would have been..." – his voice fades before he can finish his sentence.

Beckett looks at him, his eyes filled with tears, a sort of pain and desperation she can't remember ever seeing in his eyes, not even when they faced death. She wants to say something reassuring but she can't figure out what so she waits for a moment, expecting him to say something but he seems too lost in his mind. After several minutes she calls him softly – "Castle, Rick" – that seems enough to bring him out of the gaze.

- "Not Alexis" – he says in a hardly audible whisper and she can't be sure if it's a question or a statement.

- "No, not Alexis" – she repeats knowing exactly what he means and getting closer to him.

- "Are you sure?" – he gathers the courage to ask, finally looking Beckett in the eyes.

Beckett nods – "I've talked to her, and Lainie did a full exam" – the detective assures him – "it was a big scare but that's all it was. Alexis is fine" - she guarantees him. Castle nods taking a long and deep breath – "I'm sorry, but I had to tell you…" – Beckett apologizes.

- "It's not what I wanted to hear, but if I had to hear it from someone I'm glad it was you" – the writer tells her sincerely.

They both smile and finally get in the car to visit the mysterious man who apparently saved Alexis life.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review it, let me know what you think of the story so far and let me know where you'd like it to go :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everybody. Hope you'll like the update. please reviews!

* * *

It takes them about 25 minutes to find Sean's apartment in a modest four stores building in Brooklyn. Beckett walks in first, as she always do, but this time Castle doesn't complain, he needs her to take the lead. They reach the apartment 3B and Beckett knocks at the door announcing themselves – "NYPD, please open up!" – she repeats a couple of times.

They wait for a moment while they hear steps inside and a few minutes later the door is open and a man with a towel wrapped around his waist shows up – "Sorry, I was in the shower" – he justifies.

He's tall and Beckett can't ignore his perfect shaped six pack, making an effort to focus on his face she confirms – "Sean Michaels?" – the man nods – "I'm detective Kate Beckett, this is Mr. Castle" – she starts to introduce them being interrupted by Sean.

- "Wait a minute, you're the guy from the apartment last Sunday, aren't you?" – he asks Castle, who simply nods.

- "Mr. Castle's daughter was attacked, I heard that you walked in on the assault and was hoping you can answer a few questions" – Beckett continues.

- "Of course" – Sean immediately agrees, inviting them in – "would you mind just giving me a minute to dress up?"

Beckett smiles as she can't complain at all of the view but acknowledges his request, following him with a look until his almost naked body disappears into the bedroom. Not oblivious to her Castle cleans his throat to get her attention – "Enjoying the view, Beckett?" – he comments annoyed.

- "What? Don't be such a child, Castle" – she denies it, blushing however.

They wait in silence for Sean, who doesn't take longer than a couple of minutes. When he comes back they sit down and is Sean who starts – "I told her we should go to the Police" – he explains – "but she was so scared, she begged me to take her home, and after everything she had been through I didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to" – he continues – "so I just took her home".

Beckett nods – "And we're thankful for that" – she lets him know sincerely – "A few days later Alexis agreed to give us her testimony and we were hoping you could give us you version of it too" – Beckett asks.

- "Sure" – Sean concedes – "where should I start?"

- "Just tell us what you were doing when you got to the subway station and what you see" – the detective asks.

- "It was 10.34pm, I remember because I was rushing to catch the 10.36pm train" – he recalls – "the station was pretty much desert, like it usually is, so when the girl screamed for help it echoed"

As Sean tells them what happened Beckett notices Castle shifting in his seat and, taking a moment to reassure him with a look, she asks the man – "what did you do then?"

- "I followed the voice, I ran to her"

- "Most people get scared and tend to get away when they hear a scream for help" – Castle comment without really having a purpose.

- "I'm a firefighter Mr. Castle, I don't run from danger" – Sean explains.

- "So, what did you see when you got there?" – Beckett takes over.

- "I saw a guy on a dark hoody, he has his back turned on me and he seemed to be grabbing something" – he describes – "by then the screams had stopped, but still I figured they had to had come from there so I figure he had to be holding the girl" – Sean concludes.

- "Did you get a good look at him?" – Beckett enquires.

Sean shakes his head, seeming almost disappointed at himself – "No, I yelled to get his attention and as soon as he heard me he dropped her and started to run. I followed him for a while, but then I didn't want to leave the girl behind on her own, I wasn't sure if she was hurt or not, so I went back to check on her".

- "Can you give us anything at all on this guy?" – Castle insists – "his height? The color of his hair? A tattoo?"

- "He didn't seem much taller than the girl, I notice he was on his tip toes" – Sean recalls – "So I would say, about 5'8'', and he was leaping thought I can't tell if he has just injured at the moment or if it was something permanent" – he adds.

Beckett makes sure to note down all the information on her little notebook before saying goodbye to the guy – "Thank you so much for your help Sean, will be in touch" – she advises – "please let us know if you remember anything else" – she asks to what he promptly agrees.

- "I sorry I couldn't be further help."

- "You've helped plenty by helping Alexis that night" – Beckett tells him offering him a warm smile as they walk out.

As soon as Sean closes the door and they get into the elevator Castle complains – "You couldn't have find a better time to pick up a guy?"

- "Excuse me?" – Beckett asks confused.

- "You were checking him out!" – he comments upset.

- "What? No, I wasn't!" – she denies even though she knows he's right.

- "I'm just saying that it wasn't very professional of you" – he insinuates.

- "What?" – she inquires shocked – "This coming from the guy who's always flirting with everybody" – she confronts him.

- "That's different!"

- "Why? Because I'm a woman?" – she inquires starting to get aggravated.

- "No!" – he denies it – "because…" – he hesitates.

- "C'mon Castle, spit it out" – she pushes him upset.

- "Because it's you!"

- "What's that supposed to mean?" – she interrogates.

- "Can we just go?" – he asks trying to dismiss the question.

- "What's going on Castle, suddenly lost the will to talk?"

- "Beckett, can we just forget this conversation?" – he asks her defeated.

- "You don't own me, Castle. We're just partners, you have no saying in whom I flirt or not" – she continues to lecture him.

- "Fine!" – he pretends to agree, though hearing her say they're _just_ partners hurt more than he's showing – "Now, can we go?"

Beckett finally agrees and they both walk towards the car not speaking during the whole trip back. They both feel guilty, Beckett for not cutting him some slack despite what's happening with Alexis, and Castle for having accused her of not being professional when he knows it's not fair. Still they're both too stubborn and it's not until Beckett parks at Castle's loft that they dare to speak.

- "So… see you tomorrow?" – she asks unemotional.

- "Yeah" – he mumbles unbuckling the seat belt, he reaches for the door handle and stops for a moment then, taking a long sight decides – "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" – the writer admits – "You're professional, you're the finest, I would never trust you with Alexis case if I think differently."

Beckett smiles, appreciated with that – "I'm sorry too, I know you're stressed out, I shouldn't have taken it so seriously" – she apologizes, but not for the reasons that Castle wanted, still he takes it waving her goodbye as he leaves the car and enters the building.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone, here's an update. Leave a review please :) Let me know if there's any character you would like to see more (or less) I'll see what I can do!

* * *

Beckett gets to her apartment and strips down her clothes heading straight to the shower, she's tired, she never had problems with long hours but when it's personal everything seems so much harder, she's consumed by it. After leaving Castle she went back to the precinct to get the file from Andrea, Esposito and Ryan could have an idea about the case but she had been the only one hearing Alexis' report so she wanted to make sure this was the same guy, and unfortunately she was pretty sure it was. In all the years working as detective Kate had seen her fair share of brutality but there was something about this case that was making it impossible to delete the victims' pictures of her mind. No matter how many times she keeps telling herself that Alexis is fine, the image of the young lady hurt and killed on a station floor keeps popping in her head, and worst of all is that she knows the same thing is happening to Castle. She leaves herself stay under the running hot water for much longer than necessary, she knows she has to snap out of it, she knows this is her time to be strong. Castle has been her solid ground, her north star, helping her get through her mother's murder, this time he needs her and she's damn if she's going to fail him. When she finally gets off the shower the whole bathroom is filled with steam and she has to use the towel to clear the mirror's view. She looks at her reflection knowing that despite her exhaustion she won't be able to rest, not until they find the guy behind this all. She warps her body in the towel but stares at the mirror for a bit longer, her mind lost in thoughts. Things seemed to be finally settling down, sure her mother's case was still unresolved, and she hasn't forgot it but she was willing to take day by day, she was finally getting to the place where she wanted to be and now… She and Castle seem to be in perfect things in pretty much everything, but for some reason when it comes to progress in their relationship the timing is never there. She lays in bed, too tired to get dressed, too tired to even dry off the hair that immediately soaks her sheets. She stays there, moveless, with a body too beaten down to move but a mind towered up to stop.

At Castle's things aren't much different, expect he's not alone, though maybe it was better if he was. He comes home to find Alexis and Martha getting ready for dinner and as soon as he gets in he can't ignore the desperate look that Alexis gives him, begging him to say it is over. He approaches the red hair and pulls her close into a hug, placing a paternal kiss on top of her head – "We'll get him" – he reassures her.

- "I know, dad" – she smiles, pretending she's not scared to death and it breaks him that she thinks she always has to be put together and mature.

The three of them have dinner together and Castle lets them know that Beckett manages to link Alexis attack to a series of other assaults, the women take it as good news, an shortly after dinner Alexis asks to be excused and heads up to her bedroom. As soon as the young woman leaves Martha fills Castle's glass wine going straight to the point – "What aren't you telling us?" – Martha may be a hyperactive woman and a less than orthodox mother but she knows her son.

- "Those other girls that were attacked mother, they were killed and raped" – Castle confesses now that they are alone.

- "And you can't stop thinking Alexis could have been too…" – she understands.

Castle nods and they remain silent for a while – "I can't cope with this… I don't know what to do" – he admits – "all this time I have been begging Beckett to let go of her mother's case, and I always knew it was important for her, but only now I understand how she couldn't do it."

Martha decides that this time there's no joke or words of wisdom she can offer her son, so she chooses to stay quiet, just holding his hand to let him know he's not alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Enjou guys :) Have wonderful day!

* * *

It's 6 a.m and the sun is just coming up, painting he sky with the most beautiful orangey tones. Beckett is sitting on top of her desk eyes focused on the white board, begging it to give her a lead. She has the pictures of all the victims in display, all expect Alexis', she couldn't bare the idea of having the picture of someone she loves on that board again, not yet, not until there's no other option. This is not her mom's case, or Montgomery's or Royce's, this is different, this time she'll win, this time she'll save her, she has too, for Alexis, and Martha, and Castle, for herself, for the chance of ever moving forward with Castle. She's rubbing her tired eyes that didn't recovered since she didn't managed to sleep when she's startled by a male voice – "Isn't it too early for you to be here?" – Castle asks her, and thought he seems surprised, he's carrying two cups of coffee, like somehow he expected her to be there.

Beckett smiles at him – "I could ask you the same" – she comments softly. He gives her a sad smile and she can't help but remember all those times that he got excited with a new case and she wishes to go back to that. – "Did you get any sleep?" – she inquires, her voice full of concern.

- "Barely" – he confesses – "You?"

- "You know how I get when we have a case" – she excuses herself – "I get all worked up and can't get my brain to stop until it's all figured out" – she says lightly, not wanting him to feel guilty, but Castle knows her too well. Sure, she's a dedicate detective but it's not all cases that leave her restless, only the personal ones. He wants to thank her but knows that not even him can find the words to express such gratitude, he could kiss her and hope she would feel how much his grateful to have her in his life, but then again she's probably still not ready for that, if she's ever going to be. – "How's Alexis?" – Beckett asks interrupting his thoughts.

Castle shrugs – "She's holding up. She asked for you" – he lets the detective know.

- "Did she need anything?" – she rushes to ask worried.

- "No" – he tranquilizes her – "I think she just likes having you around, it's probably genetic" – he jokes, and she blushes a little.

- "Well, I kind of like having you Castles around too" – she confesses with a shy smile.

They share one of those moments that they both appreciate so much, those that only they can share and understand, the ones where words are not needed to share their thoughts.

- "So what do we know so far?" – Castle eventually asks.

- "We know that 2 other girls have been attacked before Alexis" – she starts to summarize.

- "And they're both death" – he can't help but add in a darker voice.

She smiles at him stroking his arm softly – "Yes, but not Alexis" – she offers him with a smile. – "We know that 2 other girls have been attacked, raped and murdered" – she restarts – "all of them in usually quiet subway stations after 9 p.m. We know they were all aged between 16-19, red hairs and good looking. He has a type and he's willing to wait for the right girl to appear."

- "You think it's premeditated?"

- "It's not random" – she partially agreed – "but it's hard to tell if he stalks them or just acts once their cross his way,"

- "How far apart were the crimes?" – Castle asks and she can tell his getting back in his _mystery's writer_ mode.

– "One week" - she checks the files – "exactly a week apart" – Beckett confirms.

- "So we have 3 days before we strikes again" – he assumes.

- "Well, actually it doesn't make sense…" – Beckett starts interrupting herself to organize her thoughts.

Castle looks at her, waiting for the rest of it, when she doesn't continue he impatiently inquires - "What do you mean?"

- "Alexis shouldn't count."

- "What?" – he asks confused.

- "He didn't manage to…" – she chooses her words – "satisfy his urges. She shouldn't count."

- "So you think there's another victim" – he finishes the detective's thoughts and she nods – "Wouldn't it have come up when you did your search?"

- "Not if he changed is MO."

- "Why would he do that?" – Castle asks trying to keep up with her.

- "This guy has some level of control, he waits for the perfect victim, he chooses where he wants to attack, but he's also moved by an interior urge" – she explains – "that's why the attacks' dates are so consistent."

- "By being interrupted by Sean he didn't had the time to plan the next attack, he had to fulfill his needs." – Castle continues and Beckett nods in agreement. – "How does that help us? If he changed his MO doesn't it make it harder to predict what he'll do?" – the writer asks frustrated.

- "Not necessarily, by acting without a plan is more likely that he has made a mistake."

- "But how will we find that mistake if we can't find the crime?"

- "We search for the victim. Red hair, young adult, that's a very specific type. I'll be willing to bet that he would rather change the location of the crimes and even the killer method than his victimology" – Beckett decides confidently.

- "So we search for crimes with similar victimology, despite possible discrepancies in weapons and location" – he summarizes.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everybody :) I hope you like this one.

, thank you for your suggestions. I'm working on your request. It probbaly won't come up on the next update nor the one after that because they are already written but it shouldn't take too long :)

Keep those reviews coming peeps!

* * *

A couple hours later they are joined by Ryan and Esposito – "Yo, any new leads?"

- "We found the third victim!" – Castle exclaims as Beckett rushes to shush him nervously looking at Gates office. They had been careful enough to flip the white board so that she wouldn't see the leads about Alexis' case, the last thing they need at the moment was to deal with the Captain's rules.

- "Third victim?" – Ryan asks confused.

- "All attackes happened exactly 7 days apart" – Beckett explains – "since he wasn't actually able to finish Alexis' attack we figured he might have found a replacement victim" – she continues – "this was Janet Sims" – she tells him presenting them with a picture of a 19 year old red hair girl – "she was raped and chocked to death in a parking lot in Queens."

- "All the other deaths occurred in subway stations, are you sure this is the same guy?" – Esposito questions them.

- "I requested the ME's report, the DNA found in her nails matched to the one found in the other victims" – Beckett confirms – "we believe we was in a rush and that's why he changed locations."

- "So, what's our next step?" – Castle asks.

- "The DNA didn't match anyone in the system, so it may help us get a conviction but first we need to find this guy" – Beckett thinks – "we need to find more about him. Alexis mentioned a homeless guy" – she remembers – "maybe he saw something."

- "Do you want us to track him down?" – Esposito offers rights away.

- "No" – Beckett declines thankfully – "You two, keep working on the murder from yesterday, we need to keep things normal if we don't want Gates to find out about this" – she decides.

* * *

- "Do you think we'll find him here?" – Castle asks nervously – "I mean, it's been 5 days already."

- "That's a common misconception, that just because homeless people don't live in a house they don't have a home, but most of times these guys stay true to the same place" – Beckett reassures him with a comforting smile as they leave the car and head towards the subway station entrance. As soon as they reach the first steps they can see that the stairs are empty and Castle can't disguise the disappointment in his face – "C'mon Castle" – she calls him – "he might be inside" – she tells him hoping to God that she is.

Castle follows her, he will always follow her, even if he doesn't believe they'll find him, but sure enough as they turn the corner they spot a pile of trash and papers that gets their attention. Beckett, who's in front, looks back at Castle and without words they both agree that they might be lucky after all. They approach the bulge slowly, so far they haven't actually seen a person yet, fearing that whoever is there might get scared and run off. There's definitely someone lying underneath the layers of blankets and newspapers, but either they haven't noticed they're presence or they're trying to ignore it. When they're close enough for Beckett to be sure she can deflect any sudden move, she pokes the sleeping man, announcing herself – "Detective Beckett, NYPD, we have a couple questions we would like to ask you" – she says loudly, to make sure she's heard.

The guy jumps, startled, immediately reaching for his belongings, most likely not having processed that Beckett is actually a cop yet. He seems scared and now that they see his face they notice that he's just kid. Once he notices Beckett's badge, he looks at them nervously and rushes to affirm – "I didn't steal anything, I didn't do anything wrong" – he pleads.

- "That's not why we're here" – Beckett says in a softer voice as there's something on the boy's voice that instinctively makes her believe him – "we just want to ask you a couple of questions, okay?"

- "I don't want to leave here, I don't want to go down to the station and you can't make me, because I didn't do anything wrong!" – he fires, this time in a more challenging tone.

Beckett takes a moment to decide the best approach, sure she can use her detective powers to make him obey but they need him to cooperate and somehow she thinks that the attitude his coming more out of fear than anything else, so instead she says – "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" – she starts, calm but firmly in a perfect balance that only she can.

- "I told you I'm not going to the station!" – he interrupts her.

- "Well, I never asked you to" – she reminds him and he seems to quiet for a moment – "You look like you haven't eaten in a while, why don't we go to the dinner upstairs and you can answer our questions?" – she says, toning it as an invitation but leaving him no chance to decline.

- "You want to pay me lunch?" – he asks incredible between laughs – "And why would you do that?"

- "Because you sure look like you could use a meal and we really need your help" – Beckett replies with sincerity.

The boy observes her from head to toes. He doesn't trust people, especially not cops, he has had his fair share of disappointments with them, however, there's something about this woman that makes him almost sympathize with her. And then there's the guy, he thinks, looking at Castle who seems almost as lost and scared as himself. He struggles to decide what to do, but once his stomach growls in hunger he decides he has nothing to lose.

- "Fine" – he finally concedes – "but I can't promise I can help, I don't even know what you're looking for."

- "Don't worry, let's go outside and we'll give you the details" – Beckett says.

Slowly the boy stuffs his possessions inside the overused backpack and getting up, throws it over one shoulder starting to walk in front of them. Castle turns around to follow him but he's held back by Beckett who grabs his arms to get a word with him – "Hey Castle, are you okay?" – she asks worried as she's not used to seeing him this quiet.

- "Yeah, I'm fine" – he says forcing a smile – "C'mon" – he invites her to lead the way as the boy has already gotten to the first steps and is waiting for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi peeps. This one is a bit longer, today was a good day for writting, I actually managed to write quite more than I expected. I was getting stuck but the writer's block seems to be gone for now :)

Let me know what you think.

I always forget this part, but obvisouly I don't own Castle, you know that!

Have a wonderful day or night depending on where you live:)

* * *

They walk in silent and sooner the boy let's himself fall behind the writer and the detective following their shadows. Beckett keeps monitoring him, her cop instinct speaking louder but the boys keeps a comfortable two steps distance, showing no intentions to run away. She's actually more troubled with Castle's behavior than anything else, his eyes on the floor, the absence of jokes, the quietness. Once they reach the dinner in the street's corner Castle reaches for the door, opening it, and invites Beckett and the boy to walk in front of him. Beckett makes a move first, but comes back once she notices that she hasn't been followed. Walking back she stares at the boy waiting for an explanation, but she can't meet his eyes.

- "What's wrong?" – she asks Castle, who shrugs.

- "Maybe you could order and we can stay out here" – the boy tries in a whisper, eyes stuck on the pavement.

- "I think it will be more comfortable inside and private too" – Beckett disagrees, but the boy makes no move to enter – "What's going on?" – she insists starting to get tired of being surrounded by two man who refuse to talk her today.

The boy sighs – "I don't think they will let me in" – he finally says.

- "Why? Di you gtt in trouble with them before? Did you steal something?" – the detective questions him.

- "No!" – he rushes to deny – "I told you I didn't do anything wrong" - he insists almost offended.

- "Then why do you think they won't they let you in?"

- "Because it has happened before…" – it's all the boy says.

- "Why?" – the detective keeps pushing.

The boy doesn't respond, instead, he redirects her look to himself, his torn clothes, his dirty hands and shoeless feet, and when the detective feels the embarrassment in his eyes she can't help but feel sorry for him. She feels silly for not having realize it before, for making him almost have to tell her, she feels like she needs to apologize but can't seem to find the right words so instead, she approaches him and putting her arm over her shoulder tells him – "Trust me, this time they'll let you in".

They boy looks at her, confused with the warmth of this woman, a kindness he hasn't experienced from much and certainly not from a cop. He's still not sure if he should trust her but there's something about her smile that makes him follow her. They finally walk into the dinner, followed by Castle, that once again remained quiet the whole time, it has to be a record for him, Beckett thinks.

Just as the boy predicted, as soon as the waiters spot them their eyes follow him as they walk to a table to sit – "They'll kick me out" – he tells Beckett nervously.

- "No, they won't" – she assures him though she can feel the burning looks people are throwing at them.

The waitress approaches them and speaking to Beckett asks – "Excuse me madam, he's he with you?"

- "Yes." – Beckett replies without hesitation – "Why, is there a problem?" – she enquires, making sure her badge is visible.

The waitress catches a glimpse of it and immediately denies – "No, no at all. Have a sit" – she invites them.

Beckett orders coffee both for her and Castle and offers the menu to the boy so that he can chose something for himself. Without taking a look at it he simply says – "I'll have the same."

- "You must be starving" – Beckett tells him – "pick something to eat."

- "I'm fine" – he lies not looking up.

- "Can you give us a moment?" - Becket asks the waitress, who nods and walk away. Then looking back at the boy she insists – "What's wrong? You're starving, he heard your stomach."

He sighs, finally looking at her and again she can tell he's embarrassed – "I don't have the money for it. The coffee alone is more than I should be spending" – he admits.

- "But you're not paying, we are."

- "I don't need your pity!" – he fires offended.

- "It's not pity, it's a deal. You help us, we help you" – Beckett clarifies calmly and then he's quiet again. Beckett gives him a minute before picking up the menu and offering it to him again. This time, hesitantly, he takes it.

- "Can I have a toast?" – he asks her, and Beckett notices he selected the cheapest thing on the menu.

- "Sure" – she agrees – "if that's what you're craving, but you can also order a full meal" – she suggests.

- "Yeah?" – the boy asks unsure.

- "Yeah." – she smiles.

Eventually the boy gives in and Beckett calls the waitress to take the rest of the order. Castle is still mute and it's really bothering her. He's staring at the boy, the same creepy way he stares at her. Well, probably not the same way, because with them is different, is special, but he's definitely staring, trying to learn more about him.

Castle takes a good look at the Afro-American boy, he doesn't seem to be much older than Alexis and he's writer's mind can't help but imagine a thousand of scenarios that might have put this boy in the streets. Castle knows he's been staring and that it's not fair that Beckett has been doing all the talking, and when the waitress brings their coffees and Beckett reaches out to give him his, he tries to snap out of it.

- "Do you mind telling us your name?" – he asks the boy, and both him and Beckett are surprise with his intervention.

- "I had started to think he didn't speak" – the boy teases looking back at Beckett,

- "Oh, trust me, he talks" – she complains, though she's happy to hear his voice.

- "My name is Simon"

- "Do you have a last name, Simon?" – Castle continues.

- "Just Simon" – he replies nervously and imagining that he's worried that they will track down his family, Beckett gestures Castle to let it go. They need him to trust them.

- "So tell us Simon" – Beckett starts – "were you on this same spot last Monday night?"

He nods.

- "Did you see anything out of normal while you were there?" – the detective continues.

The boy shrugs – "It depends what you would consider out of normal, you see detective, when you've been living on the streets for a while, things don't surprise you as much as they used to" – he tells her.

She's about to ask another question when Castle interrupts her – "How long have you been living on the streets?"

The boy looks at him suspicious – "Why do you care? I thought this wasn't about me" – he claims, getting ready to leave.

- "It's not" – Beckett stops him, shooting a – _why did you do that? –_ look to Castle. Simon stops moving but stays up, staring at Beckett – "I've seen that you're interest in sharing any details on your personal life with us, no more questions about you" – Beckett promises. The boy looks at Castle unsure, but Beckett makes him focus on her again – "Not from him either" – knowing that Castle will do exactly what she asks him to.

Hesitantly the boy sits back down – "What do you want to know about Monday?" – he asks this time.

Castle keeps his eyes on the boy, observing his every move, trying to understand if they can trust him or if he's just cooperating for a free meal. Pulling out a print photo of Alexis and setting it on the table the detective asks him – "Do you remember seeing this girl?"

- "Yes" – he replies without giving it a second thought.

- "You seem pretty sure?" – Beckett comments.

- "I am. I noticed her, because she was really hot" – he confesses.

Beckett feels Castle twisting on the seat next but she's not fast enough to stop him as he reaches for the boy's arm, grabbing his wrist violently.

- "Castle!" – she shouts.

- "Hey, what the hell dude! – the boy complains.

Castle's face is pure red, an anger in his eyes that Beckett as never seen before – "Castle" – she insists – "Castle!" – she has to call again to finally get his attention – "Let go of him" – she orders firmly, widening her eyes.

- "Beckett" – he tries to argue but she doesn't give him a chance.

- "Now!"

Offended and felling betrayed Castle ends up obeying. Simon immediately gets up and walks out just as the waitress is bringing the food to the table. Beckett goes after him, not before she tells Castle not to move an inch. Getting to the door she call Simon, who ignores her, and she has to run to get a hold of him – "Hey, I want to talk to you!" – she protests.

- "Well I don't! Our deal didn't say anything about me having to deal with your crazy partner."


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys. Here's one more ;) Have a lovely day!

* * *

- "I'm sorry about that" – she apologizes for Castle – "but you have to listen to me" – she asks.

- "I don't have to do anything! And if you force me, I'll accuse your friend there of police brutality" – he threatens.

He's a smart kid, Beckett thinks, despite the way he's dressed and the rebellion he carries with him she can tell he's educated.

- "I don't think that would work" – she says lightly, Simon looks at her confused – "you see, the thing is, he's not actually a cop."

- "You said he was your partner" – he says in an accusatory tone.

- "He is" – the detective confirms – "he follows me everywhere, he helps me with cases, so in the truth meaning of the word he is my partner, he's just not a cop."

- "So, what is he?"

- "A writer" – she answers and getting the confused look on his face continues – "he writes mystery books, so he rides with me to get inspired" – she explains.

Simon stops talking for a moment to process the information – "Still, he's with you it's your responsibility" – he argues – "I didn't do anything wrong, I'm not going back there to I can be attacked by him."

Beckett sighs letting her body rest against the toy store window behind them – "He was out of line." – she agrees – "I know none of this makes sense to you, but he's a nice guy, you just have to cut him some slack" – she asks.

- "Why?" – he challenges her.

Beckett hesitates for a moment, knowing that she doesn't have enough information to trust this kid yet, but feeling that their only lead is escaping between her fingers she tells him – "Because that girl on the picture is his daughter" – they boy opens his mouth but doesn't' speak – "and last Monday she was attacked by the same guy who killed and raped 3 other girls" – she says not to shock him but to try to get him on their side.

- "Oh…" – he mumbles – "I'm sorry…"

Beckett can tell that he means it, so she smiles softly – "It's okay, but we could really use your help" – she tries once again.

He nods, changing his route and walking towards the dinner again – "Okay."

Castle is still sitting at the dinner's table, his face buried on the palms of his hands, fear, anger, frustration, everything taking over at the same time. He's startled by the sound of an incoming message on his phone. It's Beckett, she's letting him know she managed to convinced the boy to come back and she wants him to behave, or else. He looks at the door and he only has to wait for a few seconds before watching them come in. Her eyes met Castle's as soon she passes the door, he knows it's because she wants to be sure he got her text, so he gives her an almost imperceptible nod and she gets it. When they reach the table he makes an effort to relax his face and comments – "You should eat, it's getting cold".

The boy looks at Beckett, who nods, and eventually he sits down and starts to enjoy his burger.

- "Okay, now that we're all calmer, why don't we try this again?" – Beckett suggests. Both men stay quiet, so she takes it at as an agreement to continue – "We already established that you've seen Alexis on Monday," – the detective says – "do you mind tell us what exactly you remember, Simon?"

- "I was settling on the stairs, I usually prefer to stay there if it's not too cold, I like to stare at the stars" – the boy explains – "that's when I saw her entering the station. The red hair got my attention, and the fact that she was really beautiful"- the boy confesses hesitantly, afraid of Castle's reaction, but this time he doesn't move. Maybe it's because the way Simon said it this time, or maybe it's because Beckett slid a hand under the table to hold his own, that rest on his thigh, he's not sure, but this time he doesn't feel the need to.

- "What time was that?" –

- "I don't know, I don't own a watch" – he says and Beckett is almost embarrassed she asked – "but I would say around 9.30 pm to 10 pm because the streets were already pretty quiet."

Beckett notes down the information and continues the questioning – "Did you see anyone else entering the station?"

The young man shakes his head and Castle can't prevent a frustration sigh – "But I did see a guy getting out" – Simon tells them, hoping that that will do.

- "Did you get a good look at him?" – Beckett asks hopeful.

- "Yeah, he was kind of short for a guy, brown hair, dark eyes and a goatee" – the boy recalls.

- "Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?" – Beckett takes a chance, knowing that she's probably pushing too far.

- "You mean, going to the station?" – Simon asks to be sure.

- "Well, I could try to find someone to come here, but it would take longer" – she tries to compromise.

Simon bites his lower lip and glances at Castle that, despite all his efforts has a desperate look on his face, the man must really care about his daughter, the boy thinks. Then he looks back at Beckett – "I'll do it."

Beckett's smile instantly broadens in relief – "Thank you, Simon" – she says appreciated, giving Castle's hand a light squeeze.

They finish their coffee while Simon finishes his meal and Beckett takes the opportunity to ask Simon a couple more questions. When they finish they head to Beckett's car, it's almost 4 pm now and Beckett suggests that Castle heads home to check on Alexis. Castle fights her on that, of course, not that he doesn't want to be with his daughter, but he doesn't want to leave the weight of the investigation on Beckett's shoulders. Still, she manages to persuade him, so she drops him at the loft before heading to the precinct with Simon.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys. This a bit bigger than usual, but you have been great so you deserve it :)

Keep those reviews comming. They're much appreciated! Hope you enjoy. Have a great day!

* * *

Beckett is barely out of the elevator when Esposito and Ryan intercept her – "Where were you? Gates was looking for you? Did you find anything?" – they question without even notice Simon's presence.

- "Actually we did, guys meet Simon. Simon, these are detectives Ryan and Esposito, they work with Castle and me." – the boy nods, barely looking at them, like he doesn't want to be recognized - "Simon was at the subway station when Alexis was attacked, he saw a man fleeing the scene" – she informs the rest of her team. The guys nod, approving it, Beckett continues – "What did you tell Gates?"

- "The usual, that you were following a lead" – Ryan says.

- "And she felt for it?"

- "C'mon Beckett, have a little faith in your boys here" – Esposito asks pretending to be offended.

Beckett offers them a smile, appreciated for their loyalty, though she's worried she won't be able to keep Gates in the dark for much longer. She walks Simon inside where they look for Andrew to perform the sketch.

- "Who's Gates?" – Simon dares to ask.

- "Our captain."

- "Why can't she know where you were?"

- "Well, I told you that I'm a detective, what I didn't tell you is that I'm a homicide detective." – she explains – "Alexis wasn't murdered, in fact, this case is already being investigated by a different department, so according to the rules we shouldn't be looking into it."

- "But you don't trust them to solve it" – Simon assumes.

- "It's not that I don't trust them, it's just…" – she hesitates, trying to find the right words – "Castle is my partner, he has been by my side everytime I needed him, so I need to make sure we're doing all we can."

Simon nods, understanding her point of view and imagining how great it must feel to have someone to stand by you like that.

- "He really cares about her, doesn't him?" – he asks a bit jealous, since he never experienced that kind of love, not that he can remember at least.

- "She means the world to him" – Beckett confirms.

- "And you really care about him, don't you detective?"

Beckett feels a heat wave taking over her, as her cheekbones start to blush. She's careful with her words, she means to say he means the world to her too, instead she simply agrees – "I do."

Beckett leaves Simon with Andrew, the sketch artist, while she goes back to her desk to take care of some paper work. She takes a look at the case file Esposito left for her to be aware of what's going on with the case just in case Gates decides to ask about it. Just when she's about to finish with it, she hears the captain's door open and she sees her coming towards her. At the same time, by the corner of her eye Beckett can see Simon coming to join her too, Andrew must have finished the sketch, _why the hell did he have to be so quick_, she thinks. Trying to prevent their encounter Beckett stands up to meet the captain half way – "Captain Gates" – she says, a little bit louder that she needed to, hoping Simon could hear it. Luckily the boy is smart and understands her clue, stopping before reaching the two women. – "You were coming to see me, captain?" – Beckett asks glimpsing at the boy and calming herself down when she sees him leaning against the wall.

- "Actually I was, detective Beckett. – Gates says following Beckett's look – "How is the case going?"

- "Still pursuing some leads" – the detective replies vaguely – "I though Ryan and Esposito had already filled you in."

- "They did, but they also said you were investigating some people of interest" – the captain hints.

- "Oh yeah, it was a dead end" – Beckett lies – "I'll let you know when we have something" – she promises.

- "I'm sure you will" – Gates replies ironically still looking at Simon who, though trying to pass by unnoticed, can't stop starring at them. - "Can I help you, young man?" – Gates eventually asks approaching him.

Beckett can see the fear growing in his eyes when he looks at her for help – "This is Simon, sir, he was just helping us with some information about the case" – Beckett explains following her.

- "Which one?"

Beckett can feel the captain closing on her – "I thought we only had one" – she pretends to be confused.

- "Funny, detective, so did I" – Gates reply – "but for some reason it appears that your team has been requesting information about a rapist-murder case. Wouldn't you know anything about this, now would you?"

- "Sir, I can explain…" – Beckett tries realizing that she has lost the battle.

- "I'm sure you can, and you will, but not here. In my office, now!" – Gates orders walking away from her.

Beckett rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh – "I'm sorry" – Simon offers her.

She smiles at him – "It's not your fault" – she assures him – "Look, I have to go talk to her before she gets even more pissed off. Why don't you just sit at my desk over there and I'll give you a ride when I'm done?"

Simon nods and walks towards the detective's desk, sitting on Castle's chair.

Beckett knocks twice before entering the captain's office. The woman is sitting behind her desk, her glasses on the tip of her nose, starring at her, waiting for an explanation Beckett knows she won't even care to listen.

- "Sir, I…"

- "Have a sit detective" – Gates interrupts her. Beckett knows it's her way to show who's in control, but she obeys, she's in no position to fight. – "Care to explain me why you're so interested in a case already being investigated by our colleagues in SUV? Don't you have enough work here?" – she insinuates.

- "It's not that, sir, I was just… doing a friend a favor" – she tries, though she doubts Gates will leave it at that.

- "A friend? Why? Our cases are not interesting enough for Mr. Castle anymore?" – she suggests, which doesn't surprises Beckett, she knew Gates would try to blame it on Castle.

- "This is not about Castle, sir" – the captain looks at her in disbelief – "fine, it is, but not about the one that you're thinking about" – she tells her leaving Gates confused.

- "What? What do you mean detective?"

- "This is not about Castle's interests, but about Alexis Castle, his daughter" – Beckett elaborates.

- "I don't understand" – the captain admits.

- "Sir, a few nights ago Alexis was attacked and we believe it was the same guy who attacked the victims from that case SUV is working on" – Beckett explains.

- "I took a look at the case file, I thought all the victims were death" – Gates confesses.

- "All expect Alexis, as far as we know" – Beckett says.

- "I read the whole thing I would remember if her name was in there."

- "It's not" – the detective confirms. Gates looks at her, waiting for an explanation so she continues – "all the victims were found raped and dead in subway stations, but Alexis got lucky, a guy interrupted her assault, so it was all just a big scare."

- "Still, they should have managed to link the incidents, the victimology and the MO is the same" – Gates contests.

- "They probably would have…" – Beckett starts.

- "But she didn't file a report, did she?" – the captain interrupts her, reading the answer in her eyes.

- "She was too scared, so the begged Castle not to make her do it and he didn't had the courage to" – Beckett explains.

- "But he told you" – Gates assumes knowing how close they are.

- "Not at first" – Beckett denies – "but eventually, yes."

- "So you decided to investigate it on your own? How can you even do it without knowing what happen to her?"

- "She told me what happened, we chatted and I managed to convince her to get me her statement and get checked by Dr. Perish" – Beckett says.

- "That's a good thing you did, detective" – the captain agrees, surprising Beckett – "but after that you should have provide that information to the SUV team and let them do their job" – she censures her.

- "I couldn't, sir" – Beckett says honestly.

- "Detective, they're trained to do their job, just like you are trained to do yours. What makes you think you are better than them?"

- "I don't, sir. I just know they don't want it as bad as I do, I mean, my team does" – she rushes to rectify.

- "Well detective, either way I have to ask you to step away. If you really want to help, share the information you found with SUV and let them to their job" – the captain orders. She's firm but there's emotion in her voice, empathy almost, that Beckett is not oblivious to.

- "I can't, sir" – Beckett negates deciding that her best shot is to be honest.

- "Maybe you misunderstood me detective, it wasn't a request, it was an order" – the captain reinforces.

- "I heard you sir, I heard you loud and clear, but I'm telling you I can't do it." – Beckett says looking the woman in the eyes, not to challenge her but to make her understand she really means it – "If this was your family, would you be able to walk away?" – she ends up asking.

The woman looks at her in shock – "What are you trying to tell me detective, that you and Mr. Castle are an item?" – she asks, not that she would be surprised with it, she just didn't expected Beckett to be so open about it.

- "What?" No! Wait, why would you even ask that?" – Beckett rushes to deny, though it's getting harder to convince herself she doesn't wish it was true. Gates gives her look that tells her that it wouldn't be a shock to anyone if they would become a couple. – "That's not what I meant, sir. Castle is my partner, this team is my family and I have to make sure they're safe, that the people they care about are safe" – she explains really hoping that Gates can understand her.

- "I told you before this is not a place for personal vendettas" – Gates reminds her.

- "That's not what we're trying to do, sir. We're just trying to get a murderer."

- "And what happens when you do?" – the captain questions.

- "Then he's all yours, or SUV or whoever you want to take care of it" – Beckett assures.

- "Do you think Mr. Castle will let him go that easily?"

- "You don't have to worry about Castle, sir. I'll take care of it, I have him under control" – the detective guarantees.

- "I'm sure you do" – Gates teases her. Then, losing her smile she adds – "If there's something I've learned this past year about this team of yours is that when you're determined no-one can stop you. You have eachothers back, no matter what, maybe a little too much than I would like, I have to admit, but still. I know there's no point in ban you from this case because you won't stop, but I'm telling you, you better to this right detective, I'll be watching."

Beckett nods – "Thank you, sir" – she says, her words full of meaning.

Beckett walks out of the captain's office only to find that Simon is gone. She should have known he would leave, he never wanted to be there in the first place. A police station is not exactly the best place to be when you're hiding from something, which he obviously is. She feels for the boy, he seems like a good kid that maybe just didn't get lucky in life. Maybe she'll find him again, she hopes she will, she would like to thank him for helping her with Alexis' case. On top of her table she finds the sketch Andrew has made with Simon's help, she makes a few copies and has them distributed, hopefully they'll get lucky.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello :) I hope you enjoy this one. Getting things ready for another Kate/Alexis moment :)

Hope you enjoy it. Let me know! Have a wonderful day*

* * *

It's only 6 pm, but she's worn out. The lack of sleep added to the emotional weight of the case bringing her down. She stares at Castles' chair, realizing how much his presence does for her, how lighter her life got since he came into her life, how much she misses having him there to say the silly jokes and light up the mood. She gets her phone to call him, but he doesn't pick up. He's probably with Alexis, she thinks, so she gets her jacket and heads to the elevator. She tries to call again, just in case, but again there's no answer, and now she's worried, he always picks up her calls. She knows she's being paranoid, for sure nothing happened, but still she decides to stop by on her way home, just to be sure.

- "What you would like for dinner?" – Castle asks his daughter, opening up the fridge.

- "Something normal" – her response is fast – "none of your _originals_" – she begs.

- "Alexis, you hurt my feelings" – he pouts.

- "Sorry dad" – she says with a laugh – "it's not you, I guess I'm just a more traditional kind of girl" – she says amused and Castle is glad to see her smile again. Then suddenly the doorbell rings, and startled by it Alexis shivers.

- "It's okay honey, it's just someone at the door" – he tranquilizes her, hating that something that casual can scare her so much. She nods a bit embarrassed but doesn't move to open it, he knows she's afraid – "I'll get it" – he offers and he notices that Alexis hides back in the kitchen.

Castle opens the door without checking the peephole, a habit he got from living in a secured building – "Kate!" – he exclaims surprised, unable to hide the joy in his voice.

- "Hi" – she smiles.

- "Is everything okay?" – he asks, suddenly realizing that maybe what brings her there is not good news.

- "Yeah" – she says relaxing him – "I just wanted to check on you" – she says, and he looks at her funny. – "I called to let you know we managed to get the sketch, you didn't pick up, I just wanted to make sure everything was fine" – she justifies rolling her eyes.

- "Oh, sorry" – he apologizes, looking for his phone on his blazer's pocket – "I had it on silent" - he realizes looking at the screen – Becket smiles, letting him know it's okay. – "Come in, Alexis and I were just about to start cooking."

- "Oh no, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I'm going to go now" – Beckett declines politely - "C'mon Kate, you don't have to stay if you don't want to but Alexis will kill me if I let you go without her seeing you" – he insists and Beckett looks at him doubtful. – "Fine, maybe I'm exaggerating, slightly" – he admits – "but she will like to see you, Kate."

She ends up giving in to his pleads, like she usually does.

- "Who was it, dad?" – Alexis asks turning around to face him – "Oh Kate, hi" – she says shyly, a worried look on her face.

- "Everything is fine, Alexis" – Castle assures knowing her too well – "Kate just came to check on us."

- "On us?" – Alexis asks skeptic as she's pretty sure the detective is there to see her father.

- "I just wanted to know if you needed anything" - Beckett offers.

- "I'm good, thank you" – the girl replies politely but unconvincingly.

A bang comes from behind the counter and Alexis immediately lets out a scream of panic.

- "Darn it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" – Castle rushes to apologize leaning down to pick up the pan he has just spilled.

Beckett keeps her eyes on Alexis, who is still stepping back even after realizing it was just her that being clumsy. Her hands are shaking and her breath out of control – "Alexis" – she calls softly – "Are you okay?"

- "I… yeah, I'm fine" – she mumbles, obviously agitated, forcing her smile.

- "Honey, are you sure?" – Castle asks – "You look like you've seen a ghost" – he insists.

- "I'm fine dad, I just… I'm just going to go to my room for a moment, okay?" – the red hair asks not waiting for a response to head upstairs.

Castle lets her go but not without letting out a sigh. Beckett looks at him, lets him decompress – "How is she?" - she asks soon as Alexis is out of sight.

- "She says she's fine..." - Castle answers unconvinced.

- "But you don't believe her" - she finishes, knowing him just a little too well. She stares at him, not pressuring him but giving him the time he needs to continue.

- "At first I did, she seemed to be coping fine" - he starts.

- "And now?"

- "Now she's... jumpy all the time, like she doesn't feel safe" - this is said with so much emotion that it hurts them both. Not just for Alexis, but because it brings them back to after Kate's shooting, when she was struggling with her PTS, when they had that sniper case and Beckett had her breakdown

- "When did this start?" - Beckett eventually asks.

Castle takes a moment to answer, he looks... guilty - "When I told her about what happened to the other girls" - he confesses in a whisper.

- "I thought you didn't want her to know" - the detective states confused.

- "I didn't, but she asked about the case, what progresses we had made, so I told her that there had been other girls and then..." - his voice fades.

- "Then she wanted to know more" - Beckett understands.

Castle nods – "I couldn't lie to her, Kate."

"I know" – she says tenderly – "and it's not your fault Castle, she would end up finding out anyway" - she tries to console him.

- "That doesn't make it any easier."

She nods, knowing that he's right – "Have you talked to her?"

- "I tried, but she keeps saying she's fine..." - and there's a hint of resentment in his voice, that Beckett guesses is for all the times she dismissed his help too.

Beckett decides to ignore it, she knows she has hurt him in the past, but it's not the time to deal with that now - "Maybe I could try..." - she says hesitantly.

- "You want to talk to Alexis?" - Castle asks to be sure.

Beckett shrugs - "Last time it worked." - Castle stares at her, without saying a word which leaves her uncomfortable – "Castle, you're staring!" - she complains.

That seems to bring him out of his gaze - "Sorry, it's just... You would do that?" – Beckett doesn't say a word, but he can read in her face that she's offended that he even doubts it.

- "I have your back" – she tells him firmly – "always" – she adds with the weight she knows that word carries for them.

- "I'm sorry" – he apologizes – "I know you do" – she doesn't seem convinced – "I really do, Kate!" – he insists – "It's just, this thing with Alexis, I mean, you're doing so much more than you have to and I just can't thank you enough, because I know you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to investigate this, you didn't have to talk to her, you…"

- "Like you didn't have to be by my side on my mother's case but you were, you are" – she cuts him off.

He smiles, agreeing with her, they have eachothers back, that's what they do. Then with a look Beckett tells him she's going to look for Alexis.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi boys & girls.

This is a longer chapter. Is a scene between Alexis and Beckett as some of you requested. I hope you like it. Please review.

Thanks and have a wonderful day!

* * *

Beckett reaches Alexis door and takes a long deep breath. She had to offer herself to talk to Alexis, she had to at least try to help Castle, but though she pretended to be sure when she was speaking with him, truth is she's scared. She's used to speak with the victims and families, so it should be easy, after all she has been doing it for years, but this is different, this is Castle's daughter, she can't mess up. She gives her shoulders a shake getting the courage to knock at the door. When the voice inside tells her to come in she opens it, getting herself in. Alexis looks at her surprised – "Kate! Did my dad ask you to check on me?" – the girl asks lightly.

- "Actually I didn't give him a chance, I offered first" – Beckett replies with a smile.

- "Oh" - the red hair replies not knowing what to say – "thank you, you didn't have to" – she says, though she can't deny it feels good to have someone besides dad and grandma caring about her – "I'm fine"- she assures the detective.

- "No, you're not" – Beckett confronts her calmly.

- "What?" – Alexis asks taken back. She knew Castle didn't believe her either, but at least he pretended too, which at this point was good enough for her.

- "You're not fine, you're pretending that you are, but you're not" – Beckett insists though she's sure Alexis heard her loud and clear the first time.

- "How would you know that?" – Alexis gets defensive – "You don't even know me! Just because my dad shadows your every move doesn't mean that you know anything about me" – she fires back.

- "I know" – Beckett agrees leaving the girl confused as she expected the detective to differ – "You're right, despite all the time I have spent with your dad these past four years that doesn't mean I know you, though he speaks so much of you that sometimes I think I do." – she admits and Alexis notices how her voice softness when she mentions her dad – "But I do know how it feels to be scared, to just want things to get back to normal, I know what it feels to want to be fine not just for ourselves but so we don't have to see the pain that seeing us suffer causes to the ones that we love" – Beckett continues, getting the girl's attention.

Alexis stops pacing for a moment as somehow Beckett has put in words exactly what she feels, maybe the detective does know her more than she thinks. Slowly the young woman approaches the bed and sits down on it, she rests her forearms on her tights and bits her lower lip trying to decide whether she should open up with the detective or not.

- "I just don't want to worry him, Kate" – she lets out eventually, looking at Beckett who smiles, encouraging her to continue – "I saw what it did to him when you were shot" – she starts, and immediately Beckett's smile disappears and her face is filled with guilt – "I can't stand to see him like that again" – the girl cries.

- "Alexis" – Beckett calls not knowing if she should apologize for the pain she has caused them or just focus on Alexis' situation. After a moment of hesitation she ends up going with the last one – "Your dad is the proudest, most dedicate father I ever met" – she tells the girl as she sits next to her and reaches for her hand – "he will always worry, he will always care. It's who he is" – Beckett tells her, she should know, after all these years he's been right there, worrying about her, trying to make her life better every single day.

- "But he needs someone to care of him, he's like a big child."

Beckett lets out a laugh – "Well, I can't disagree with you there" – she says actually making Alexis smile. She can't stop but thinking how much Alexis takes after her father, how, just like him, she cares about the others when she should be worrying about herself. – "luckily he's not alone" – the detective continues – "he has your grandma and he has me" – she adds and Alexis immediately raises her eyes to meet hers.

- "Promise?" – Alexis asks in a pleading voice.

Beckett straights up and looks right into the girl's eyes, making sure she understands that she really means it – "I do."

With that Alexis seems to relax a bit, she runs her fingers through her face to dry off the tears she couldn't stop and smiles nervously at the detective afraid she's still not off the hook, and she's right.

- "Alexis" – the detective starts – "I'm glad we settled this about your dad, but that's not really why I came to talk to you" – she continues, hoping to find her way to the girl's heart.

- "Why did you come then?" – Alexis asks. When she first met Beckett Alexis liked her. She was a strong, smart, powerful woman who didn't feel the need to hide her beauty and femininity to be heard and respected, and Alexis admired that. Then her father and the detective had grown closer and no matter how much they both denied it, the relationship had become much more than just about inspiration for his books. They were closer and closer, they care about eachother, they would finish eachother sentences, their faces would light up everytime they would speak about eachother. Alexis was happy with it at first, her father was a changed man, he was done with the bimbos, he was grown up, but then things got complicated. He fell in love and though for Alexis and for everyone else it was obvious that they were meant to be together, things didn't seem to work out. At first it was just bad timing on both ends, but then Castle had finally gave in to his feelings, only to have his heart being crushed by Kate. So Alexis' feelings for the detective Beckett were ambiguous, there were moments where she just hated the woman, but starting to internship at the morgue with Dr. Perish reminded her how much she admired her, at least professionally. And now, there she was again, standing by her dad's side, making sure he was okay.

- "What do you mean, Alexis? I came to check on you, I thought we had established that already" – Beckett answers, bringing Alexis back from her thoughts.

- "Yes, because dad was worried, but now you can tell him I'm okay. He'll believe you, he will always believe you" – the young woman says.

- "You think that's the only reason I came? So I could rest assure your dad?" – Beckett asks serious, though she can understand how the girl would think that.

Alexis shrugs - "What else would it be?"

- "Because I care about you!" – Beckett lets out in a tone a slightly more frustrated than she wanted to. Alexis looks at her surprise, if there's one thing she has learned about the detective the past few years is that she doesn't get attached to people easily. Beckett sighs in desperation, she's messing up, she was supposed to be comforting Alexis and yet she can't get the girl to talk to her. She tries again, she has to, she owes it to Castle – "Alexis, you said it before and it's true, I don't know you, and I know I have no right to come here and ask you to open up with me when we were never this close. I'm not your family, nor your friend, I'm just your dad's partner, so I know that there's probably tons of other people you would rather have here with you, but even if you believe it or not I do care about you. And I don't know if it's because you're the smartest, most interesting kid I ever met or if it's because you mean so much to your dad, but I really care about you, and right now I'm worry that your trying to toughen up in order to take the weight of your dad's shoulders" – Alexis is staring at the detective unable to say a word, so Beckett continues – "And I get it, I do. I have experienced his concern, I know how much it hurts to see the fear and the pain in his eyes, knowing that you're the one causing it, but you can't go through this alone. You don't have too" – Beckett concludes.

- "I can't lean on him, Kate…" – she cries.

- "You don't have to, Alexis" – the detective tells her softly, reaching for the girls hands and holding them between her own – "I'm here too, and I know I'm not your dad, I don't have the jokes, I won't be able to always come up with a silver lining or the perfect advice, but I've been where you are. I know what it feels to know you almost died, to wonder why you're still here" – she says, filling Alexis' eyes with tears – "so, if you let me maybe I can help. We can talk about what you're feeling, what scares you, what we can do to help you overcome this, because Alexis" – the detective calls to make sure she has the girl's full attention, when their eyes meet again she continues – "You will get over this."

_Her words, damn it, why do they have to be so spot on, why does she have to be so right? _Alexis thinks before she breaks down in tears – "I'm sorry, Kate, I just…" – she tries to stop herself unsuccessfully hiding her face in her palms.

- "It's okay Alexis" – Beckett reassures her putting her arm around the girl's shoulders inviting her into a hug. Her moves are carefully and slow as she doesn't want to push Alexis too far out her comfort zone, but as soon as the girl feels her touch she lets herself go, burying her face against Beckett's chest. The detective decides then to pull her closer into her arms, stroking the girl's red hair softly while whispering soothing words to tranquilize her. Between the girl's sobs, Beckett notices a light noise that makes her look at the bedroom door where Castle is peeking at them, eyes equally full of tears. Alexis doesn't notice him so Beckett lip syncs to him – _we're okay_ - to which he nods, closing the door carefully and walking back downstairs to the kitchen.

None of the woman knows how long they stay in that embrace that oddly enough seems much more comfortable than they both would have ever imagined. Is Alexis who eventually pulls back when her breath starts to even out – "Better?" – Beckett asks her with a kind smile.

Alexis nods, her eyes red from the tears – "Thank you" – she manages to whisper.

- "Anytime" – the detective offers her, really meaning it.

- "Kate" – Alexis calls shyly.

- "Yes."

- "Can I ask you something, but you have to promise to be honest with me?"

- "Anything, Alexis."

- "Do you think he'll come after me" – the girl confesses her fears.

- "To be perfectly honest I don't, Alexis, for what we have managed to gather he waits for the perfect victim and then attacks her, but we nothing tells us that it has to be that exact person, for what we know, it just has to fall in his type" – the detective shares her opinion.

- "Then why did you think it was so important to chase him?" – she asks intrigued.

- "Because no matter what I think, you will always wonder" – Beckett tells her – "it will haunt you, and that's not healthy" – she continues and Alexis know she's speaking by experience. Alexis nods – "But you're safe here, you know that, right?"

- "In my head I do…" – the teenager deflects the question, hoping that Beckett doesn't notice it's only a half truth, but of course she does, who is she kidding? The woman is a trained detective.

- "But you don't feel safe" – Beckett states and Alexis doesn't deny it. – "Well, what can we do to make you feel safer?" – she asks – "We could call some guys to guard the loft, I'm sure your dad will know someone" – she says teasing Castle's connections.

Alexis laughs – "No, that's fine, I think that would be too much" – she declines – "but maybe…" – she lets out, immediately stopping herself.

- "Maybe what?" – Beckett asks intrigued.

- "Never mind" – the younger woman asks – "It was silly" – she says regretting already to have even started.

- "Alexis Castle!" – Beckett calls her firmly, frowning her forehead at her and that seems to convince her.

- "I was just thinking that maybe you could stay over for the night" – she asks embarrassed – "just for today" – she rushed to clarify.

- "Of course" – the detective agrees without hesitation, which once again makes Alexis stare at her in surprise.

- "Really, Kate? Because I know you have a life, and I understand if you don't want…" - the teenager starts before being cut off by Beckett.

- "Alexis, I already say yes" – she interrupts her, relaxing her – "It will be my pleasure" – she reassures the girl with a smile, and before Alexis can open her mouth again she says – "Don't even think about thanking me!"

Alexis laughs at that – "Ok" – she agrees – "Hey Kate, in a scale of 1 to 10 how curious do you think dad is after all this time we've been stuck in here?" – she asks.

- "Knowing your father, I think we better go and check out on him before he has a heart attack" – Beckett jokes as they both get up to look for Castle.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone! So, during the next three days the updates should get a little bit longer, just because there's some things I want to put up before the premiere on Monday (and YES, it's almost here! whoop whoop). Until then I hope this helps keeping you entertained :)

Not that I need to tell you that, but please review away. Your comments make me smile everytime. For the ones asking, yes, there will be more Kate/Alexis scenes and we should hear more about Simon too.

Have a great day!

* * *

- "Hey, there you are!" – an anxious Castle greets them once they come downstairs. The women look at eachother and let out a laugh, he was definitely freaking out. – "What?" – he complains turning to Martha, who has arrived in the meantime, for support.

Martha shrugs and approaches the girls to greet them as well. Pulling Alexis to the side to tell her all about the exciting day at her drama school, Martha leaves Castle and Beckett alone.

- "So?" – the writer inquires as soon as they leave the room – "How was it?"

Beckett can feel the worry in his voice, even if is trying hard to play it cool – "It went pretty well actually" – she reassures him with a smile.

Castle stares at her, waiting for more, but she already turned around looking for a glass to pour some water. – "That's it?" That's all you're going to say?" – he says half frustrated half hurt.

She immediately turns around at his tone – "I'm sorry, Castle, there's not much to say… We talked, she opened up, I think it was good for her" – she tries to tranquilize him.

- "What did she say, exactly? I need to know everything" – he begs.

- "Castle" – she shuts him off, but there's no angry in her voice, just compassion. He looks at her with his puppy dog eyes and she ends up giving in – "she's handling things the best she can, she broke down in tears as you saw" – Beckett confesses and seeing the panic in his eyes rushes to add – "I think it was good, she needed that." Castle nods and though he doesn't comment she knows the ideas are running through her mind – "What is it, Castle?" – she asks approaching him.

He sighs – "I just don't understand why she doesn't talk to me…"

- "Sometimes it's harder to open up with someone we care about than with a stranger because we don't want to hurt them, we don't want to feel the pain in their eyes" – she tells him softly and he looks at her guessing she's not just talking about Alexis – "but she knows you're here, she knows you care and sometimes that's all a person needs."

Castle nods again, this time slightly more convincing. Beckett is about to say something else when Alexis and Martha come back to the kitchen – "So, dad, is dinner ready?" – the red hair asks.

- "Five minutes and it'll be, we just need to set the table" – he replies. – "You're staying for dinner, right?" – the writer asks Beckett.

- "Actually, I'm staying overnight" – she answers making him choke.

- "Wha… What?" – he mumbles speechless.

Beckett laughs – "Relax Castle, I'm just staying to make sure everything is fine" – the detective explains.

- "Is there a reason for concerns?" – Martha intervenes this time.

- "No, not at all" – she tranquilizes them – "but Alexis and I were speaking and we agreed that I should stay, so everybody can relax a bit more" – she explains glimpsing at Alexis.

The four start to move around getting the utensils to set the table, and when Castle and Martha are not looking Alexis murmurs a "Thank you" to Beckett for making her request sound so casual, Beckett winks in acknowledgement and proceeds to help the Castle clan.

It's a little past 10 p.m. when they finish dinner and Alexis and Martha say their goodbyes to head upstairs, getting her purse from the living room couch Alexis notices the sketch on the coffee table – "Is this him?" – she asks her voice deep but steady.

Castle looks at Beckett who responds – "Yes, Alexis, according to the homeless guy who was there the night you were attacked, that's him."

Alexis stares at the pictures in silent.

- "Honey, are you okay?" – Castle asks her when she doesn't react.

- "Yes" – she responds calmly – "it's just… it was so strange to hate someone without a face…" - she starts – "and now I have one, but…"

- "It still doesn't feel real" – Beckett completes her thoughts and Alexis nods in agreement.

Castle's heart breaks, of all the things he wished his baby girl could share with his partner, being haunted by a crime was definitely not one of them.

- "Well, I'm going to go now, I'll see you in the morning guys" – Alexis says finally interrupting the awkward silent that has settled in the room. She stops by her father, who kisses her forehead wishing her a good night of sleep and moves towards Beckett pulling her into a hug. The detective is caught by surprise. Sure she hugged the girl just a few moments before, but Alexis was crying it was instinctive, this is… different. She takes a moment to react to it and almost misses the timing to hug the teenager back, when she pulls away she thanks Beckett one more time.

Castle observes the whole scene in silent, trading only a few looks with his mother and once they head upstairs he faces the detective with his eyes saying it all.

Back at it alone

- "Coffee?" – Castle offers inviting her to sit on the couch.

She smiles, when is she ever going to say no to coffee? Specially coming from Castle. While he walks back to the kitchen to get the mugs she kicks out her shoes and, pulling her legs under her, lets her body sink on the comfortable cushions. Castle hands out the warm mug and she smiles back in appreciation, watching him sitting next to her. She likes to feel him this close, close enough to feel the warmth of his body.

- "They say everything happens for a reason" – he starts bringing her back from her thoughts – "it's good that this all thing is at least bringing you and Alexis closer" – he tries to see the bright side.

Beckett smiles, knowing that he must enjoy the fact that the two of them are getting along – "She's a good kid, Castle, you've raised her well"- she compliments.

- "I got lucky, she pretty much raised herself" – he declines.

- "Yeah, you keep saying that, but I don't think it's true. I think you're selling yourself short." – Beckett disagrees – "Sure, part of it it's her personality, but there's a lot of you in her."

- "Thank you" – he ends up accepting appreciated.

- "Can I ask you something?" - she gathers the courage to ask what has been bothering her all day long.

- "Anything" - he concedes.

- "What happened earlier?"

- "What do you mean?" - Castle asks, wanting to be sure what she's referring to.

- "You were acting weird today, almost like..." - her voice fades and she doesn't finish her sentence.

- "Almost like what?" - Castle asks.

- "Never mind, it was silly" - Beckett tries to dismiss.

- "Kate" - he calls, his voice full of emotion - "please."

- "Almost like before" - she murmurs.

- "Like before?"

- "Yes, after that bomb case things got weird between us, like... like you were pulling away" - she looks at him for an acknowledgment but his face shows nothing, so she continues - "even during that crazy zombie case I felt something was different, but then we talked and..." - she stops again, trying to figure out exactly what she's trying to say.

- "And you told me about therapy, how you were trying to bring down those walls of yours" - he recalls.

Beckett nods - "Yes, and after that, it seemed that we were back to normal, but today..." - she hesitates - "today I felt you were shutting off again" - the detective confesses.

- "I think we both know why I was acting weird back then" - he tells her, no resentment, just stating a fact.

She chooses to ignore the comment - "But why now?"

This time it takes Castle a bit longer to respond, he knows it was childish to be mad at her for it but still... - "It's just something you said the day we went to Sean's apartment" - he starts and he can see her trying to play their conversation in her head.

- "We argued that day" - she remembers - "but we talked it out, I thought we were cool" - she confesses.

- "We were, we are, it's just..."

Beckett looks at him and he looks almost embarrassed, which she has to confess is quite cute - "Castle, please tell me" - she insists.

- "You said we were just partners" - he murmurs.

- "You're mad at me because I said we were partners?" - Beckett asks confused.

- "First of all, I'm not mad, and second you didn't say we were partners you said «we were **_just_**partners»" - he corrects her.

- "This is all because a four letter word?"

- "You can say a lot with four letters" - he fires back and she shuts up.

- "Castle, I didn't mean it like that" - she says sincerely. She really didn't.

- "It's fine" - he pretends to be oblivious - "it doesn't matter anymore."

- "Yes, it does" - Beckett disagrees - "It obviously hurt you or you wouldn't be holding it against me" - she starts calmly - "and I get it, if the situation was reverse I probably wouldn't have liked it either" - she admits - "but Castle" - she calls, wanting him to look at her in the eyes - "I really didn't mean it. You're not **_just_** my partner, you are **_the_** partner, not just on the job but in my personal life... You're always by my side, you always have my back, so I'm sorry if I said that, I was mad but it's not true, it's not true at all."

Castle nods, her words sinking in, his heart warming inside. They stare at eachother for a moment and again, it brings them both back to that night in L.A. Their eyes locked in eachothers in such complicity that most couples would envy. Beckett can feel the butterflies in her stomach… Mixed feelings of wanting something so bad that she almost doesn't want it to become real because she's afraid it will not reach her expectations. Fear that like everything else, this too will change, fear that once again time will show that it wasn't meant to be, fear that she's won't be able to live up to it, that she'll end up hurting him, that she'll lose what they have, because no matter what Lainie says, they do have a friendship. A friendship filled with love and unshared feelings, but nevertheless a friendship that she treasures more than anything and that she can't imagine herself to lose. When she notices, his hand his resting on her knee and he's moving slowly, almost imperceptibly, closer. – "Castle" – she whispers in a way that only she does. He ignores her, his eyes still locked on hers. This is the third time they have being in this situation, the first one in L.A. after Royce's murdered and then again at his loft, the night she found out about Alexis' attack – "It's getting late Castle, I should go upstairs" – she has to use all her self-control to say. She wants him, there's no way she can keep lying to herself, she loves him and wants nothing but to lose herself in his arms, but this is not how it should happen. He respected her enough not to push it when she was grieving Royce, she wants to do the same for him. She wants it to be about them, not because he's needy, after all this time that's the least they deserve.

- "Kate" – this time he stops her, grabbing her arm just when she's about to turn her back on him – "please don't keep doing this" – he begs. He's standing so close to her that their faces are only a few inches apart and she has to focus really hard not to lose herself in his lips. He searches for her eyes, and when he finally meets them she can see the pain in them.

- "This is not a good time, Rick" – she tells him softly watching the frustration growing in his the eyes of the man she knows so well – "we'll get there" – she promises and he hopes to God it's not an empty promise, that like all the other ones she ever made to him she'll keep her word – "just not tonight."

He looks down, defeated but steps back – "Guest room?" – she guesses. Castle nods. – "I'll see you in the morning" – she says goodbye, placing a kiss on his cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys :) Thanks for keep reading, thanks for the comments, interesting events will come real soon!

Hope you like this one* Enjoy your day!

* * *

The next morning Alexis finds Beckett in the kitchen - "Good morning, Kate" - she greets her.

- "Hi Alexis" - she greets her back startled - "already up?"

The teenager shrugs - "I couldn't sleep."

- "Nightmares? You could have called, I was just next door..." - Beckett worries.

- "Oh no, no" - Alexis tranquilizes her - "I was pretty tired last nigh, I fell asleep rightaway so I woke up really early." - the girl explains, appreciated with the concerned showed by the detective.

- "Good" - Beckett says, relaxing.

- "Dad is still in bed?" - Alexis asks and for some reason Beckett blushes a little.

- "I haven't seen him yet."

- "Are you leaving already?" - the teenager asks noticing that the detective is fully dressed.

- Yes" - she confirms - "I still have to go home and change before heading to the precinct." - she justifies - "Will you be okay?" - Alexis nods, with a smile - "Here, take my number in case you need anything" - Beckett offers.

Alexis laughs - "Thanks, but I have it both on my phone and on our emergency list for almost 4 years now, plus, dad made me learn it by heart, just in case" - the girl tells her and Beckett can't help but feel touched with the fact that he trust her with his daughter.

The women say goodbye and Beckett is glad to be able leave to her apartment before Castle wakes up. Not that she can avoid him forever, but after last night's moment she's not sure where they stand, after all, even if her intentions were good, she has once again rejected him.

The morning goes by pretty much uneventful, which makes Beckett nervous since they're running out of time before Alexis' attacker strikes again. Castle's absence is not helping either, for more than once, she has reached for her phone to text him but she's not sure she should. She's not sure if he's not there because Alexis needs him or because what happened the night before. They haven't gone much further on the case. Pulling up the crime scene's locations the team has managed to organize a geographical profile and narrow down the most probable area of the offender's residence, but it's still quite a big neighborhood to canvass, after all this is New York City. Simon's description puts the suspect between 25-35 years old and Alexis has mentioned that he smelled like oil, details that are not ignored by the detectives. They know his victimology, he haunts for a very specific type, that he's patient and the crimes premeditated, these are all specifications that are included on the profile that Beckett made sure to distribute amongst her colleagues.

She has teams on the set looking for the guy and asking around, but sooner he'll know they're looking for him, if he doesn't know it yet, and she's worried that that will force him to act sooner than they predicted.

Captain Gates has come to see her in the morning, wanting to know about the case and after Beckett presented her with a full description of it, including the profiles defined, she had allowed the detective to use her team to continue investigating this crime full time. A surprising woman Victoria Gates was revealing to be, Beckett thought, as she was showing more support than any of them would have thought.

At about 2 p.m Beckett is surprised by some expected visitors. As she's getting out of the elevator after her break lunch she spots Castle sitting in _his_ chair, and he's not alone. On her chair she can see the back of a long red haired girl that she instantly recognizes as being Alexis. She smiles for a moment, glad to see them there, but immediately stiffens when she realizes that maybe something is wrong.

- "You're here!" - she tells Castle approaching them - "Hi Alexis."

Alexis jumps from Beckett's char startled and greets her back - "Sorry, hi I was..."

- "It's okay, please sit! - the detective insists.

- "Is this a bad time?" - Castle asks and this time she's unable to read his voice. He doesn't have that teasing smile on his face but maybe it's just because the whole situation.

- "No, it's fine" - she responds, though in her mind she's thinking – _It's never a bad time for you, Castle_ - "Is everything okay?"

- "Yes, we just... do you have a minute?" - Castle asks. Beckett nods without hesitation - "Break room?" - he suggests.

The detective follows him to the breaking room while Alexis stays behind.

- "I need to ask you something" - Castle tells her.

- "Go ahead" - she encourages him.

- "Alexis wants to meet Simon" - he explains - "she wants to thank him for cooperating with us on the investigation."

- "I'm not sure that's a good idea Castle" - she alerts him.

- "I figured that…" – he starts – "but she's really decided to do it, and I can say I can't understand her, I mean, he may be the reason why we crack this case."

Beckett rests her body against the counter, facing him – "Castle, Simon didn't look like someone who wanted to speak to a lot of people" – she reasons.

- "I know" – he agrees, but the detective knows there's a "but" coming – "but, to be honest I'd like to see him too" – he confesses.

- "Why?" – she asks – "You barely talked when we when to see him" – she notes.

- "I know, but still, I mean how bad can it be, if he doesn't want to see us he doesn't have to, but at least we tried." – he pleads.

- "What do you want me to say, Castle?" – she asks frustrated – "You seem to have already made up your mind, and he's in a public place, it's not like you need my permission anyway." – she vents.

- "I know I don't need it, but I'd like to have it" – he admits.

- "Castle…"

He sighs, the joy that usually describes him gone.

- "Castle, what else is going on?" – Beckett asks softly, calming herself down. They may be in a grey area, but she knows him and she knows there's something else on his mind.

- "It's just" – he hesitates – "he's just about Alexis' age…" – his voice fades.

- "You want to help him, don't you?" – Beckett suddenly realizes. She watches him shrug in front of her, unable to deny it but not confessing it either.

- "It just doesn't feel right, Beckett. He's helping us help Alexis and he doesn't have anyone to help him" – he explains.

- "Castle" – she calls uncertain of what to say. She understands him, he cares and that's part of what makes her like him so much. She still doesn't think it's a great idea, Simon seemed too scared, too nervous, but how he's she supposed to get mad at Castle for wanting to help the kid? – "Fine" – she ends up agreeing – "just make sure not to push him to hard" – she advises – "he helped us, we don't want to make his life harder."

- "I promise!" – he says looking like a child – "Will you come with us?"

- "No, sorry, but I have tons of paper work to do, I've been so focused on this case that I left things piled up" – she confesses.

- "Sorry."

- "No, Castle, I wasn't complaining" – Beckett rushes to explain – "I just really need a couple hours to get it done" – she explains warmly. – "Oh, by the way" – she suddenly remembers – "Gates knows."

He makes a funny face and it makes her laugh – "Did she give you a hard time?" – he asks with an apologetic look.

- "No, she actually was very supportive" – Beckett tells him and he looks as surprise as she was – "she's letting us handle it full time."

- "What? Well, Beckett what have you done to her?" – he teases her.

- "I can be very persuasive" – she plays along, regretting almost immediately as they still haven't talked about last night. A weird silent sets between them and it's Beckett who eventually ends it – "Well, maybe you should go try to find him" – she suggests and Castle agrees – "Can you do me a favor?" – she asks not waiting for his response – "Could you give this to Simon?" – the detective asks handling a card with her contact number. Castle takes it but looks at her for an explanation – "Just in case he ever gets in trouble" - she explains. Castle smiles, he had a guess he wasn't the only one affected by Simon's case.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi people. Read first and will talk after that, I don't want to spoil anything :P

* * *

The rest of Beckett's day is spent on the precinct, nothing new has appeared on Alexis cases but she managed to finally put all her paperwork up to date. She arrives home about 8 pm and after a long relaxing bubble bath she sits on the couch with the box was Japanese she has picked up on her way home. She hasn't heard from Castle since he left the precinct to see Simon, she was expecting him to call her or at least text once he was done, but nothing. She tries not to give it too much thought, he has too much on his hands right now, and to be honest she's not sure how things will go when they talk. She's starring at the TV screen not really watching anything when she hears the knock on the door, she looks at the clock on the wall, it's past 10 p.m, who could it be at this time? She takes a look at the peephole before opening the door – "Castle?" – she asks surprised – "What are you doing here? Where's Alexis?" – she inquires concerned – "Slumber party at the loft" – the writer explains – "mother though it would be a good idea to help Alexis relax."

Beckett smiles at that, Martha may seems a little eccentric and over the top sometimes, but she sure knows how to take care of her family.

- "Can I come in?" – Castle asks, forcing her out of her thoughts.

- "Of course" – she agrees startled – "Sorry, come in, come in" – she invites.

Castle does what he's told stepping inside the detective's apartment. The place is neat like always and it has her smile that he loves so much. The lights are dimmed which gives the place a cozier feel than usual. He smiles, not knowing how to start a conversation that they've both been postponing for so long.

- "So" – Beckett cuts in while heading to the kitchen to get them both a cup of coffee – "how was it with Simon? Did you find him?" – she asks, trying to make conversation.

He follows her – "We did, I introduced him to Alexis, but you were right… he didn't seemed that interested in talking to us" – he confesses disappointed.

- "Sorry" – the detective apologizes knowing that he really wanted to help.

- "It's okay" – he tells her – "at least we tried."

Beckett nods handing him the mug and a smile. Their fingers brush slightly as he takes it out of her hands and neither of them is oblivious to the touch. Beckett pulls back and takes a sip on her coffee.

- "That's not why I came here for" – Castle starts. She knows that already, of course, but still he has to say it, he needs to set up the conversation somehow. She shifts uncomfortably, trying to keep her posture but failing miserably and he can't help but think how curious it is that the woman who's never afraid of anything can be so scared of a relationship. He gives her a moment, he wants to see if she'll ask what he wants, but she doesn't, so he continues – "We can't keep doing this" – he tells her softly. It's not an ultimatum it's simply a statement.

- "Castle…" – she tries to interrupt him, and he stops, but then she doesn't know how to proceed.

There's a moment of silent between them - "We can't keep doing this" – he repeats – "It's not fair for us both, Kate" – he adds trying to meet her eyes. She's still mute and it kills him to have to this on his own but he's done with waiting, he has given her time enough and he promised himself that it couldn't go past today – "Kate, please" – he begs. Wanting her to give him something, a smile, a nod, but she's blank, apart from biting the interior of her lower lip, no emotion is displayed in her face. – "Damn it, Beckett! Why do you have to make it so hard?!" – he finally vents, frustration taking over him, that seems to get Beckett's attention as her eyes immediately rise. Castle has always been a confident guy, but there's so much rejection a guy can take before is pride is wound – "I love you!" – he tells her, his voice still loud – "I love you, and I'm pretty sure you already know it" – he confronts her, making her look away again for a moment – "I love you and I think… I thought you might feel the same for me. The things we've shared, the things we've survived together, the way we understand eachother…" – his voice fades, tears filling his eyes – "I love you, Kate" – he keeps repeating hoping the message sinks in – "I love you but we can't keep moving in circles, we need to move forward, I need to move forward and…" – he hesitates for a moment and suddenly she's moving, moving away from him, fast. - "Beckett" - he calls not wanting to believe that after he has poured his soul out she can just walk away - "Kate!" - he insists, but she's ignoring him. She goes past him, as he stares at her in shock. She walks towards the couch and sits down, her back turned on him. With her elbows on top of her thighs she bends her body over, letting her head fall on her hands. Castle looks at her stunt, after all this time, he still as trouble trying to figure out how to act around her when she breaks down. He approaches her slowly, and she doesn't move and inch, she's curled in herself, closing herself, losing control, and watching her so vulnerable makes his anger disappear in a flash. When he's just a few inches apart from Beckett he kneels in front of her and gently places his hands on the sides of her legs - "Kate" - he calls her softly. No reaction. - "Talk to me, Kate, please" - he begs his voice full of remorse, he had to push her, he had to risk it, but he never meant to break her like this. He lets his forehead touch hers as he whispers soothing word - "It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here" - he guarantees her but it seems to make no difference. - "I'm sorry, Kate" - he apologizes reaching desperation - "I'm so sorry" - and then he feels her shaking her head from side to side, it starts slowly but it increases its pace fast. She pulls ways, ordering - "Stop, don't do this" - she asks him, not mad but in a pleading voice.

- "Maybe I should leave" – he ends up saying uncertain.

- "Don't" – she begs, reaching for his hand as he's about to stand. He stops immediately trying not to get his hopes too high – "that's not what I meant" – she whispers.

- "It's fine, Kate, I thought we had something but… you don't feel the same and it's fine" – he lies – "I can't be mad at you for that, I can't…" – and suddenly he's interrupted as she pulls him into a passionate kiss. It takes him a second to react, as the touch of her soft lips on his leave him in shock, but kissing her feels so natural, that it takes him only a slip of second to be kissing her back. She grabs his head with both her hands, and still sitting, opens her legs to let his body closer to hers. The kiss his passionate and long, filled with all the fear and anger, frustration and love that over the years they have been trying to ignore. He parts from her to watch her face when he feels Beckett's lips curl into a smile, he has to see that dazzling smile. They're both out of breath, so he places a kiss on her forehead and lets his body lean against her, just feeling the warmth of her body.

- "I'm sorry" – she murmurs being immediately shushed by Castle – "I'm sorry, Castle" – she insists and then he's kissing her again, her forehead, the bridge of her nose, and then her lips.

_His lips taste even better than I remembered_ – she thinks right before wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Castle grabs her closer, his hands on the small of her back, sliding under her top, gently caressing her skin. They part for air once again and they're eyes meet, he looks so happy and she smiles at him shyly, with one look they make a silent agreement and he stands up, her body still wrapped in his, carrying her into her bedroom.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**So, how excited are you that the 24th of September is finally here? Now he just have to manage to get through a few more (long) hours :)**

**I really wanted to post this one before the premiere tonight, just because I'm sure it will be amazing and it would be to hard to write a scene where Beckett and Castle woulg get together good enough to beat that. So, I hope you enjoy this version until we get to see the real one later tonight.**

**Please let me know what you think. Have a great (finally Castle's back) day!**


	27. Chapter 27

Hi guys!

How much did you guys all loved last night's episode?

I wanted to let you know that I'll be going overseas for a few days and I don't think I'll have the time (or even Wi-Fi) to post while I'm away. So, I'll ask you to please hang on here with me I should be back in less than a week with a new chapter.

I also wanted to thank you for all the reviews and comments and for all of you who everyday come back to another chapter. I see the stats and it's so amazing to to find out people from everywhere. Thank you so so much :)

Enjoy and have a great day! **** Fi

* * *

Castle wakes up to the ringtone of his smartphone, with his eyes still close he instinctively tries to move his arm only to find out that it's stuck. Hesitantly, almost afraid to be disappointed he opens his eyes to confirm it wasn't just a dream, that Beckett is still there, by his side. He smiles at the vision of her so close to him, and places a kiss on her temple – "Are you intending to take it?" – Beckett complains, her voice still drowsy.

- "I don't want to." – he confesses, not moving – "What if a body dropped and they want us to go in?"

- "Then they would be calling me, since I'm actually the cop and I am the one in charge to call you" – she points out.

- "What if…" – he starts getting ready to share one of his crazy theories.

- "Please, Castle, just take it" – she asks – "it's driving me crazy".

Against his will, he rolls on his side, tracing the floor with his hand, in search of the device, when he finally finds it, without looking at the caller ID he brings it to his hear and still half a speak takes the call – "Hello?"

- "Dad, where are you?" – Alexis shouts making him have to move the phone away from his hear for a moment.

- "Alexis" – it's all he can babble, and that seems to get Beckett's attention who turns to face him, wide awake.

- "Where are you dad?"

- "Alexis, what time is it?" – Castle asks confused.

- "4 a.m. Dad, were you sleeping?" – the girl asks confused.

- "What is it? Is everything okay?" – the question was intend to be a murmur but her voice is still harsh from having just woke up and it comes out louder than she wished.

- "Was that Kate's voice?" – Alexis asks on the other side of the line – "You were sleeping… with Kate" – she concludes, suddenly feeling embarrassed to have interrupted them – "You could have at least call, we were worried sick!" – she lectures him.

- "Alexis, I can explain…" – he tries, but she doesn't let him continue.

- "Don't worry dad, bye" – it's all she says right before hanging up on him.

Castle looks at the smartphone for a moment, trying to understand what just happened.

- "Is everything okay?" – Kate asks – "she seemed… upset" – she states, having overheard perfectly the last part of the conversation since Alexis was practically screaming.

Castle puts the device on the bedside table and lays back down – "Don't worry, I'll talk to her in the morning" – he soothes her, leaning for a kiss.

- "Are you sure? Maybe you should call her back" – the detective suggests, this was definitely not how she wanted Alexis to find out about them.

- "She'll be fine" – he reassures – "she's probably just embarrassed, I'll talk to her in the morning."

They fall asleep pretty fast after that, and when Castle wakes up again he's alone in her bed. He looks around and waits for a while, hoping she had just gone to the kitchen or to the bathroom, but when she doesn't comeback, he gets up, clumsily gets dressed and leaves the bedroom looking for her. He finds her in the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for work, she seems just about to leave the house when he calls her – "Please tell me you're not running, Kate" – he pleads defeated.

Beckett turns around and smiles instinctively to the sound of his voice and it's only when she sees the panic in his eyes that she processes what he just said – "What?" – she asks approaching him.

- "Do you regret about last night?" – he questions, his voice filled with fear, just when her hand his reaching his cheek to caress him, she immediately retreats.

- "No." – she replies – "Do you?" – she asks back uncertain, smile fading from her lips.

- "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" – Castle replies right after.

Beckett shrugs – "Why would you ask me?"

- "Because I woke up alone in your bed" – he replies both disappointed and frustrated.

- "Oh…" – she mumbles, she can see now how he could have thought that, especially after their history. She leans forward and places a kiss on his lips. It starts slowly, just a peck, but soon she pulls him close and let their mouths melt together. It feels so great to be able to kiss him whenever she wants.

She's not the only one lost in the moment, Castle lets himself go too. How is he supposed to resist to her when he finally has the chance to have her on his arms? However, after a while, he grabs by her shoulders and pulls her away. Beckett looks at him confused and hurt – "What?"

- "Why are you here? Why are you ready to leave the house? It's barely 7 a.m." – his voice demanding, his hands still holding her shoulders firmly.

Beckett lets out a sigh and he can feel her muscles relax under his hands – "Is day 7" – she murmurs.

- "What?" – the writer asks confused.

- "Alexis' attack happened 7 days ago" – she starts, hating herself for having to bring it up after their first night. This is not how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to have time to cherish eachother, to explore their bodies, to talk about everything they need to, to cuddle – "if we don't find him until tonight…" – she lets her voice fade and he realizes that the weight of having another body dropping is hanging her down.

Castle loosens his grip and moves his hands from her shoulders to the small of her back, where he lets them rest softly against her body. Pulling her close he places a kiss on her forehead before looking her into the eyes – "You're doing everything you can" – he assures her.

- "And it's not enough!" – she retorts frustrated.

- "Hey" – he calls, turning her around so that her back his against his chest. – "we'll get him, Kate" – he promises, wrapping his arms around her body.

Beckett places her hands on top on his – "When?" – she asks, despite knowing he can't answer. He knows that what she really means to ask is if they'll get it before he hurts someone else. Castle doesn't answer, he knows she doesn't need empty promises. – "I'm into this, Castle" – she eventually lets out, turning to face him again. He looks at her, observing her attentively, reading her, but doesn't respond. – "I'm not running, I'm not hiding, I just really need to stop him" – she explains, and there's something in his voice that makes Castle believe it.

- "Give 10 minutes and I'll go without you" – he asks, pulling apart to get ready.

- "No" – she disagrees firmly – "you need to go home and talk to Alexis" – she reminds him.

- "She'll be sleeping" – he tries.

- "Then you'll wait for her to wake up" – the detective demands and he ends up conceiving. – "and Castle…" – she adds hesitantly.

- "What is it?" – he asks watching her doubting.

- "Please don't take this the wrong way, but do you think we can keep it between us? I mean, and Alexis, and of course, I'll understand if you need to tell your mom, but…" – she stops as he looks at her uncertain – "I'm not running Castle" – she promises – "I would just like to have some time to enjoy you, us" – she blushes – "time to figure out how we'll work as a couple before everything goes crazy" – Beckett clarifies and he has to confess she got him when she referred to them as "a couple."

Beckett is worried, he can tell, worried that he doesn't believe her – "I think that would be good" – he agrees pulling her into a kiss.

- "I really, really have to go" – she whispers against his chest, not wanting to move.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi guys. I'm back from my trip and with a new chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting, I hope you enjoy this one.

Please review and let me know what you're thinking.

* * *

Castle gets to the loft to find the place in complete silence, he was right, Alexis is probably still sleeping. He takes the time to get a cup of coffee and instantaneously the smell of the dark drink brings back the memories of last night. It's only now starting to sink in, after four years, four long, troubled years, he finally got his chance with Beckett. He remembers the first case they ever worked together, how immediately she got his attention, he would have gone out with her right then if she would have taken his offer but now he's glad she didn't. It was all just a game back then, getting every girl, one night stands, no feelings involved, no commitments, he never thought we would say this, but now he's glad she said no. They were meant to have something bigger, something special and that would probably never had happened if they had slept together four years ago. Sure, back then he was already attracted by her strength, and power and beauty, but that was about it, because even though he could tell there was much more of this woman than she allowed people to see he couldn't have a clue about the deepness of her soul. Those four years gave them both time to get to know the real side of their personalities, Castle was more than a womanizer, he was someone that care about people, that respected women, an amazing father, Beckett very soon realized and someone that, just like her, treasured family more than anything. Kate on the other hand, little by little had revealed that behind those walls and tough detective number was an incredible warm and emotional person, who just needed the right push to unveil all the things she had been hiding from the world.

Castle is lost in the memories of their relationship when Alexis approaches him – "Your home" – she states surprised.

- "Good morning, honey" – he greets her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

- "I thought you would go straight to work" – Alexis admits, not meeting her father's eyes.

- "We agreed it would be better if I came here to talk to you first" – Castle says. Waiting for her reaction, he sits on the high stool in front of her.

- "We"? - Alexis inquires annoyed – "after one night of sex you are already referring to you as _we?" _– she mocks him.

- "Hey!" – Castle reprehends her – "Watch your mouth!" - he advises, in a tone that very rarely he used with her.

Alexis shrugs – "Wasn't it what happen?" – the teenager questions, not giving it too much credit.

- "You know it's not like that" – Castle tells – "you know Kate and I have… a history."

Alexis shrugs again and stands up – "If you say so. I hope it was worth the wait" – the girl tells him before heading to the stairs.

- "Alexis!" – Castle calls, making her stop – "I'm not done yet, come here" – he asks. The red hair approaches the kitchen counter again and stands across her father, waiting for him to continue – "So, what do you feel about it?"

- "About you and detective Beckett having sex?" – the girl asks actually making him blush.

- "About us being together" – the writer corrects her.

- "It's none of my business" – the girl deflects, pretending not to be interested.

- "I'm really sorry you found out the way you did…" – Castle starts to justify, but Alexis cuts him off.

- "It's fine dad, you're an adult, it's not like you owe me any explanations."

- "So, you're fine with it?" – he insists to be sure.

- "Yeah, if you're happy, I'm happy" – the teenager lies – "now, I really have to go" – Alexis says giving Castle a quick hug before running to her bedroom.

As soon as she leaves Castle reaches for his smartphone to call Beckett.

- "Have you talked to her?" – it's the first thing he hears from the other side.

- "Jeez Kate, relax!" – he laughs – "Yes, I did talk to Alexis, and like I told you, everything is fine."

- "You sure about that?" – the detective asks uncertain – "She seemed pretty upset last night" – she worries.

- "She was surprised, that's all" – he devalues – "even the people that were rooting for us kind of lost their hope after all this time" – he jokes.

- "Yeah" – Beckett agrees, hoping that Castle he's right about Alexis, but having a feeling that she'll have problems with it later on.

- "Listen, I have a meeting with my publisher at 10 am, so I'll meet you for lunch afterwards, ok?" – Castle plans. The detective agrees and this last part of the conversations is overheard by Alexis, who immediately changes the plans for her morning for something bolder.

Kate is sitting at her desk when Alexis storms up through the precinct. The detective is caught by surprise by the teenager – "Detective Beckett!" – she shouts.

- "Alexis, hi" – Beckett offers warmly.

- "You can drop the act" – Alexis retorts aggressively – "I don't need your pity, plus you already got what you wanted anyway, so no need to pretending" – the girl starts the conversation with strong accusations.

Beckett's smile disappears right away and immediately she shifts to her detective mode, standing up in front of Alexis she interrupts her, her voice firm and steady – "If you want to talk, I can certainly take some time to do it" – she offers – "however, this is my work place, so unless you're here to discuss your case we're going to have to take this conversation somewhere else" – the detective informs her, moving into one of the interrogation rooms and giving the girl no choice but following her.

Once they're both inside the small room Beckett closes the door and takes a deep breath – "Maybe we should start this again" – she suggests. She knew that Castle was wrong when he had told her everything was fine, but she wasn't really expecting Alexis to do a scene at the precinct.

- "There's nothing to start" – Alexis disagrees – "I just came here to let you know that you don't have to keep _helping _me anymore" – she says ironically – "I thought you were different, but you just like all the others" – the teenager accuses her.

- "Alexis, what are you talking about?" – Beckett inquires starting to get a bit confused. She's trying to remain calm, keep control of the situation. The detective approaches the girl and reaches a hand to touch her shoulder – "Talk to me, Alexis" – she asks.

- "Leave me alone!" – the girl shouts – "You don't know me, you don't know anything about me! I thought you care, but you were just trying to get in my dad's good graces. Well, you've made it, you had sex with him!"

- "Alexis" – Beckett called, trying to calm her down.

- "Stop! I don't want to hear any of your lies. You got what you wanted, so you can stop pretending now, ok? I'm not stupid, nor I am a child anymore, so you don't have to play these games with me. I really thought you were different, but you're just like any of the other sluts my dad used to sleep with!" – Alexis accused her.

- "That's enough!" – Beckett finally interrupts, her voice firm even though she is breaking inside. She really thought she had created a bond with Alexis during the past week, but obviously she was wrong. Alexis tries to continue, but Beckett doesn't let her – "You've came here with insults and accusations and I've listened to what you had to say, now it's my turn to talk" – the detective demands and she's so determined that Alexis doesn't dare to challenge her – "I understand that you're not happy about how you found out about your dad and I. I even understand that you're not happy with our relationship" – Alexis laughs at the expression "relationship" but Beckett pretends not to notice – "but you have no right to come here and disrespect me. I'm not asking you to like me, you have every right not to, but I have never treated you with anything but respect and I demand the same from you" – Beckett concludes. Alexis shrugs and starts to walk towards the door – "Alexis" – the detective calls, and even though Alexis really hates her right now, she can't help but look back – "You say you're not a child, but you're acting like one, you're acting like a spoiled brat, when you're really ready to have an adult conversation come back, I'll be more than glad to talk this over with you" – the detective manages to say before the girls heads out murmuring a simple "whatever". Once she's alone Beckett lets her body slide down the chair as she takes a long deep breath. After disappearing for three months the past summer she could imagine Alexis wasn't her biggest fan, but she had never imagined her reaction would be this bad.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi guys. Sorry it took me a little longer than usually to update. I hope you enjoy this one.

Please review. Have a wonderful day :D

* * *

A couple hours after Alexis has left the precinct Castle enters the building to meet Beckett. She seems a little off but when he asks her what's wrong she guarantees everything is fine. He doesn't believe her at first, but it's not like he has a lot of time to dig into it as a few minutes later, the detective receives an intriguing call.

Castle can tell by her reaction that she was not expecting to hear whoever is on the other side of the line, and it actually surprises him too, when she whispers him that it's Simon.

- "What? Where?" – he hears the detective asking, taking note of the address on her notepad - "Ok, I'll be right there" – she guarantees, grabbing her jacket and starting to move towards the elevator. Castle follows her without hesitation. – "Is he on to someone?" - Beckett asks still on the phone with the boy, but before he can answer the detective hears a crashing noise and the line goes dead – "Simon!" - she calls – "Simon!" – she repeats looking at Castle, and he can feel her fear.

- "What happened?" – he eventually asks when she pulls down the phone to call for backup.

- "The guy, he was there! Simon call to give us his location and I think he was attacked" – she rushes to explain right before they pick up the phone. She orders the closest unit to the address provided by Simon to go there and canvas the place for the attacker as they rush to her car to do the same.

Beckett tries every shortcut and trick she can think of to get there faster, but who are they kidding? It's Manhattan, and traffic is not going to be on their side. Castle is nervous too, impatient is more accurate, at least the detective is busy driving, to him it feels that there's nothing he can do to help. He takes a look at the woman beside him, observing how she's wrinkling on her forehead, biting her lower lip and cursing to everything and everyone on the streets, she's frustrated, he can tell. She puts all of her in every case, and it bothers her not being able to resolved them, but apart from her mother's case, he has never seen her so eager to find a suspect like now.

Reaching for Beckett's hand that's resting on the transmission stick Castle assures her – "We'll get him." – He's not sure they will, he can't imagine having to live with yet one more personal, unsolved case, but he can't stand watching this woman, that he loves so much, struggling like this.

She faces him and she looks mad. She ignores his comment because she wants to snap at him, wants to say that he doesn't know that, that he can't promise her that, but she knows it's not fair. She hates him for caring about her when she knows he's breaking too, when she's failing him. She takes her hand from his, grabbing the steering wheel with both hands, much tighter than necessary. Castle watches her as Beckett buries her nails in the steering wheel and he can swear it's a tear he sees falling down her cheek.

- "Kate" – he calls softly, a hint of desperation on his voice.

The detective ignores him again. Castle knows it's nothing personal, that she's not mad at him, she's just afraid she'll break down if she allows him to come closer, but it still breaks his heart to watch her like that – "We're here!" – she finally says stopping the car abruptly.

They rush to leave the vehicle and Beckett lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that they have someone in custody. Officer Mark spots them and right away goes to update them – "We got him, detective Beckett" – he announces – "he matches the description on the sketch" – he confirms.

Beckett nods, taking a moment to calm down herself before she speaks – "and the boy?" – she eventually asks.

- "The boy?" – the officer asks confused – "I thought he was targeting teenage girls" – he confesses almost embarrassed.

- "No, he was" – Beckett confirms – "but his location was disclosure by a teenage boy that has been helping us in this case and I think he was attacked while he was on the phone with me" – she explains.

- "We didn't see any boy" – Mark informs her – "but this guy had fresh blood on his fists" – he adds.

To that information Beckett's eyes widen – "we need to find him, Castle" – she says turning to her side, only to find out his partner missing. She looks around confused and spots Castle approaching the remaining officers and the attacker. _Crap, _she thinks to herself. – "Castle! Castle!" – she calls trying to stop him before he does something stupid, but before she can reach him, he's already grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt.

The officers prepare to intervene but Beckett stops them – "I got this" – she guarantees approaching the two men. Castle is furious, utter anger and hate on his usually so lovely eyes, the writer curses and threatens the man with things that Beckett knows are justified but as a cop prefers not to hear. – "Let go, Castle!" – she orders him once she's by his side, however, this times Castle is not so prompt to obey. – "We got him, Castle" – the detective continues in a steady voice – "we got him, he won't be hurting anyone anymore" – she promises, but he's in a trance. She can't blame him, for the whole week he has being trying to keep it together and now… - "Castle" – she calls again, deciding to try a different approach – "they haven't found Simon, but he has fresh blood on his hands" – she shares, referring to the attacker who lets out a ironic laugh. Beckett has to use all her self-control not to punch him herself, so she chooses to stay focused on Castle – "I need to go find him. _We_ need to go find him and we can't waist time with this bastard, he's not worth it, Castle" – she tries to convince him and seems to finally get to him.

The writer loses his grip slowly, turning his back on the killer who immediately is picked up by one of the officers and put inside the car. Castle cleans the sweat of his forehead with the palm of his hand and moves past Beckett, continuing walking forward.

She follows him – "Where are you going?"

- "I thought you said we had to look for Simon" – he replies unemotionally, still in shock.

Beckett joins him without saying a word as they both walk to the small alley on their left. It's a narrow street, filled with trash, stinky smells and buildings that Castle can imagine hold nothing legal. They keep the search quiet for a while, both too high on adrenaline to manage to have a clear conversation. They search through every corner and open door, hoping to find the boy in time. It's Castle who finally breaks the silence – "I'm sorry" – he whispers not looking at Beckett, she turns around to see him, but doesn't respond, so he raises his eyes to meet hers and continues – "I promised you I could handle the case, that I wouldn't do anything stupid and…" – he trails off.

She offers him a smile – "You did pretty well, considering. That bastard deserves it" – she tranquilizes him managing to get a little smile out of him too. The moment is interrupted by a noise, more like a wine – "Did you hear it?" – the detective asks her partner reaching out for her gun. Castle nods pointing to the dumpster a few inches from them. They approach it and find Simon's bloody body on the side of it.

- "Hey, we're here, you're going to be fine" – Beckett rushes to tell the boy as she puts the gun back on the holster.

By this time, Castle is already calling for an ambulance. He starts to provide the details to the operator, but he's stopped by Simon's voice – "No! Please don't! I'm fine!" – he lies trying to stand up and failing miserably – "No ambulances no hospital!" – he insists worried – "Please, detective, please" – he begs Beckett.

The detective takes a moment to decide but ends up nodding Castle to disconnect the call, the boy has taken a huge risk already to help them, the least they can do is follow their wishes. Castle, observes the hurt boy on the floor, blood all over her face, barely being able to move or even breathe, the boy who stood up to help them find his daughters attacker. How can he ever pay him back?


	30. Chapter 30

Hi guys :) This story is almost coming to an end... I hope you enjoy the last chapters, please let me know! Thank you for the following, reviewing and "favoriting". Have a wonderful sunday.

Fi

* * *

Becket tries, in vain, to convince Simon to let them take him to see Lainie. She thought that just like Alexis he would rather have a quiet more private environment, but he doesn't agree. After arguing with them for a while he ends up confessing that he's a minor, just for another 2 months, but still, if the doctors find out they'll have to notify social services. Both Beckett and Castle try to convince him that Lainie is a friend and that she will not report him, however, it was hard enough to trust them in the first place he can't risk exposing his situation to someone else.

- "I'm fine, really, I appreciate your concern" – Simon tells him, touched, as this is not something is used to – "but I'm fine".

- "You can barely stand up straight" – Beckett disagrees.

- "This is nothing, I've had worse" – he insists.

- "C'mon Simon, what you've done was heroic enough, there's no need for this now" – Castle tries to convince him.

- "I'm not trying to be a hero" – the boy retorts aggravated – "I just really have to go now!" – he says, walking away as fast as he's damaged body allows him.

Beckett stops him – "Fine!" – she sighs – "No hospitals, no doctors" - she ends up agreeing – "but you're coming home with me, so we can ice those bruises and bandage the cuts" – she decides, and seeing her so determined the teenager doesn't have the courage to defy her.

The three get in Beckett's car and drive, mostly in silent to her home. Castle keeps looking at the boy through the rear-view mirror, wondering what he's story is. The boy seems educated, with good manners and values and he can't help but be curious about how he ended up on the streets. Simon doesn't notice the starring, as he has his head against the window and his looking outside, but Beckett is not oblivious to it – "Stop it" – she orders softly. Castle looks at her with an innocent look – "I know what you're doing, and you need to stop" – she continues lowering her voice – "I know you mean well, Castle, but he doesn't want us to know. It's he's right" – she reminds him in a tenderly voice.

- "I know" – he murmurs defeated.

Once they reach Beckett's building she guides the boy through the elevator and to her apartment – "Thank you, detective" – he whispers on his way. She wants to tell him that she's so grateful for what he has done that she can never paying back, but knows that it's more than he can take right now so she simply nods.

Once they get in, she instructs Castle to get a glass of water for Simon, and asks him to sit on the counter stool, he obeys in silent. She then goes into her bedroom for a moment, leaving the two men alone. Castle can tell Simon gets nervous once she's out of sight and he guesses that he's afraid Beckett is calling someone – "She's one of the good ones" – the writer offers – "you can trust her" – he guarantees.

Simon nods. Beckett comes back to the kitchen with some towels, a medicine kit and a change of clothes, she lays them on the counter and runs the wash cloth through warm water before approaching Simon. When she reaches him she smiles – "It may sting a bit" – she tells him with an apologetic look as she cleans the wounds and cuts on his face. The boy flinches slightly but doesn't complain, so she continues, when she's done with his face, she asks him to remove his bloody shirt and checks the damaged done to his torso – "How bad does it hurt?" – she asks him softly.

- "It's not that bad, really, it's just sore" – he tells her honestly.

The detective nods a goes to the freezer to get some ice, wrapping it on a towel she gives it to the boy and directs him to place it on his ribs.

- "Here" – she says pointing to the loose t-shirt and baggy sweat pants on the counter – "You can have these so you can change before you live" – she tells him.

Simon nods – "What is he doing?" – he eventually asks, referring to Castle, who is standing in front of the stove with a frying pan.

- "My guess" – she replies with a smile – "making you pancakes."

- "What?" – Simon asks confused.

- "That's Castle thing" – she explains – "that's he's comfort food."

- "It's really not necessary" – the boy insist.

- "We know, but we want to" – Beckett answers sincerely.

- "Why?" – Simon asks., it's not common for people to want to do things for him when there's no hidden agenda, and since they already got the guy he can't imagine how he can be an asset to them.

Beckett sits across from him, leaving Castle to deal with cooking – "Because you were really brave, and helped us" – she starts – "you took a risk for us and we're really appreciated."

- "All I did was provide a description and make a phone call" – he responds shrugging.

- "For you it may look like that" – Beckett consents – "but for us…" – the detective hesitates for a moment – "Alexis, Castle's daughter" – she reminds him – "she means everything to him and none of us would ever be in peace if we didn't catch this guy" – she tells him.

- "She's not just important for him, is she?" – Simon inquires, noticing how relief and more relaxed the detective sounds now that the killer is in custody.

- "You're right" – she admits – "she's important to me too, they both are" – she says glimpsing at Castle.

Castle serves the pancakes with some cranberry juice, and joins the detective and the teenager boy once he hangs up the phone with Alexis.

- "She was thrilled" – Castle tells them – "she asked me to thank you for her" – he tells Simon – "she sounded nervous, though" – Castle continues, this time speaking to Beckett.

- "She's probably still processing the news" – Beckett dismisses, suspecting the reason Alexis was nervous was because she was afraid Castle was calling about their fight earlier that morning.

Once they start eating and talking about trivial things Simon seems to finally relax, so Castle dares to ask him a few questions – "Now, feel free to ignore them if you don't want to answer, but can I ask you a couple things?"

Beckett rolls her eyes and kicks him under the table – "What?" – he complains – "you said to leave his past alone, you didn't say anything about his future" – he argues. Both Beckett and Simon look at him confused, so he continues – "I know you don't want to talk about your past, but I was wondering if we could help you figure out your future" – Castle suggest.

- "What do you mean?" – Simon asks.

- "I mean, you seem like a smart kid, you have good values and stand up for what is right" – Castle starts and Beckett can't help but feel proud about her partner – "I'm sure we can figure out something for you to do" – he concludes – "if you're interested, of course."

They talk for a couple hours and end up convincing Simon to at least think about it, they wish they could have convince him to sleep over or let them pay a hotel room, but that's too much for Simon. They have to admit they've come a long way since having him running away from the coffee shop to convince him to maybe let them help him, so they can't complain. Once he's feeling better, Simon insists he has to leave. Both the detective and the writer wish he would stay longer, but they don't want to push him anymore than needed so they end up letting him leave.

Beckett walks him out and closes the door, letting her tired body lean against it. Castle approaches her, extending a hand for her to take and guides her to the couch where they sit together.

- "Long week, uh?" – Castle initiates.

She nods – "Well, I can't complain with the results, though" – she smiles.

Castle moves the lock of hair that falls on her eyes and she yawns – "Come here" – he invites her to lays down on his lap. Beckett hesitates, but slowly gives in to the touch of his arm around her shoulders and bends down to rest her head on his thigh. Castle fondles her hair with his left hand and wraps his right arm around her waist, Beckett reacts to it putting her hand on top of his to hug her tighter.

- "Are you okay?" – Castle asks feeling that there's something still worrying her.

- "Hum hum" – she murmurs.

- "Are you sure, Kate?" – he insists concerned.

She shifts her body to see his face and sees the worry in his eyes – "I'm fine, Castle. _We're_ fine" – she corrects herself lovingly, knowing he's afraid she's regretting what happened between them.

- "Do you want to come to the loft for dinner?" – Castle invites – "I'm sure Alexis would like to thank you."

Except Beckett knows the last thing Alexis wants to do to her at the moment is thanking. She knows she can't avoid the girl forever, but she decides to give them both a little longer to figure it out, she's too tired to think clearly anyway and she doesn't want to make any mistakes – "Thank you, Castle, but I'm exhausted. I don't think I'll be able to move from this couch today" – she justifies.

He nods - "We could order in?" – he suggests in alternative.

- Beckett smiles – "I really think you should go see Alexis, tonight. It's been a crazy week for her, I'm sure she would like to have you for herself tonight." – she declines softly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

- "Yeah, you're probably right…" – he agrees unconvinced, not liking the idea of having to choose between his two girls.

- "Plus I really need to get some sleep" – she continues.

- "Ok" – Castle agrees and though she's not looking she knows he's pouting – "do you want me to go now, so you can rest?" – he asks, though he really wants so stay a little bit longer.

- "Or you can wait until I fall sleep…" – she suggests in a pleading voice, raising her eyes to see the smile she knows is coming.

Castle places a gentle kiss on her lips before instructing her to close her eyes – "Go to sleep, Kate, I'm right here" – he whispers softly.


	31. Chapter 31

Happy Castle's Monday everyone! To start the day, here's a new update. Enjoy!

* * *

Beckett falls asleep in less than 10 minutes, but Castle doesn't dare to move until much later. He knows Kate was right when she said Alexis needs him, but having Beckett sleeping on his lap feels so right that he takes him a long time to convince himself to leave that couch. She's so gorgeous, so warm, sleeping so peacefully that he wishes he could just lay next to her and watch her the whole night. _Creepy, _she would accuse him for sure, if she knew what is thinking, but still. Before he leaves, he grabs a blanket from her room and covers her sleepless body, he places a soft kiss on her lips whispering – "I love you, Kate."

- "I love you too" – she replies instinctively in her sleep. Castle doesn't know if it was intentional, but he can't help but smile.

A t the loft, Alexis is pacing around the kitchen – "What's wrong with you?" – Martha asks tired of watching her nervously looking at the door.

- "Just waiting for dad" – she replies, just as she hears the key turning on the door. Her whole body stiffs and she can swear her stomach is felling funny. She expected Castle to lecture her before, when he called or at least give her a warning they would talk later, but he didn't, he acted like nothing had happened. Maybe Beckett hadn't had the time told him then, but they had catch the killer hours ago and he was just now coming home, sure they had had time to speak, she fears.

- "Hello" – Castle greets them, once he gets him.

- "Finally!" – Martha exclaims – "This one was driving me crazy waiting for you" – Martha complains once he comes to kiss her.

- "Did you miss me that much, pumpkin?" – Castle asks hugging Alexis. – "Is everything alright?" – he asks felling her stiffed body.

- "Yeah, I just… yeah" – she babbles – "Where were you?" – she tries to buy sometime.

- "I was at Beckett's" – he replies.

- "Oh" – she lets out disappointed.

- "We took Simon there to take care of his injuries, since he refused to go to the hospital" – he explains.

- "How is he?" – Martha inquires.

- "He will be fine" – Castle assures them.

- "So, he was there until now?" – Alexis asks, trying to figure out why Castle isn't yelling at her yet.

- "No, he left a couple hours ago, I stayed a bit longer to keep Beckett company" – he clarifies.

- "Oh… so, did she say anything?" – Alexis dares to asks, knowing that she's risking it, but not being able to hold back.

- "About what?" – her father wants to know.

Alexis shrugs – "I don't know… anything important? Anything about me?"

- "Why would Kate say anything about you?" – Castle inquires and by now Alexis is convinced he doesn't know about the quarrel yet.

- "For no reason, just asking" – she tries to deflect, but it's too late, Castle is on to it now.

- "Alexis, what's going on?" – he asks looking at her mother who seems not know either.

- "Nothing dad, everything is fine."

- "Alexis, you're a terrible liar and I know all your tells, so don't even try" – he insists.

- "She really didn't tell you, did she?" – Alexis confirms.

- "Tell me what?" – Castle asks starting to get nervous.

- "I… dad, I know you're going to be mad, but I had my reasons and…" – she starts.

- "Alexis, you're rambling" – he stops her – "C'mon honey, just spill it out" – he encourages.

- "You're going to hate me…"

- "What? Alexis, I could never hate you" – he corrects her – "but you're starting to scare me, can you please just let me know what happened?" – he begs.

- "I went to see Kate this morning, when you went to your publisher" – she confesses, her eyes stuck on the floor, unable to face her father.

- "Okay…" – Castle acknowledges slowly – "Can I know why?"

Alexis sighs – "I was upset about you two being together and…" – she trails off.

- "What? We talked about it, you said you were fine with it" – he reminds her.

- "I lie!" – she replies frustrated.

- "What did you tell her" – Castle demands to know. Alexis remains silent, eyes back on the floor. – "Now, Alexis!"- he insists, knowing by her reaction that it can't be good.

- "I was mad dad, and I…" – she pauses gathering the courage to tell him all she said – "I told her she could stop lying" – Alexis started.

- "Lying? What are you talking about?" - Castle asks confused.

Alexis ignores the comment and continues describing what happened – "I told her to leave us alone, to stay out of our lives" – Castle tires to interrupted her, but she doesn't stop, she has to say it all at once – "I told her I knew she was just helping me to get in bed with you, that I was wrong to think she was different, that she was just like any of the other sluts you used to sleep with" – she finishes with tearful eyes, hating herself for the pain she knows she's causing him.

- "Alexis!" – Martha reprehends as Castle is still in shock – "Why on Earth would you said that to Kate?"

- "Dad?" – Alexis calls, as he remains quiet – "please dad say something" – she begs.

- "Go to your room, Alexis" – he orders quietly and the disappointment look in his eyes kills her.

- "Dad, please…" – she tries, approaching him.

- "No, Alexis, I can't deal with you right now" – he denies coldly.

- "But dad, you have to…"

- "I don't have to anything, Alexis!" – he snaps – "And I can't deal with you right now, because I can' understand how you could be so childish, so selfish, so unfair" – the teenager tries to justify herself but he cuts her off – "Knowing how much Kate means for me, how long we've been waiting to be together, after all she's done for you the past week… I can't understand."

- "I'm sorry dad" – she begs trying to reach for him.

- "I'm sorry, Alexis, I really need to be alone now" - he backs away, moving towards his office and closing the door. Now more than anything he wants to see Beckett, talk to her, ask her why she didn't tell him about this. He glimpses at the phone a few times, but the image of her sleeping on the couch so peacefully makes him decide not to disturb her, the least he can give her is a good night of sleep. He wants to be mad with her for not telling him, but how can he do that when he knows she did it to protect his daughter?

In the kitchen, Alexis turns to Martha for consolation – "I really screwed up, didn´t I Grams?" – she asks as the older woman pulls her into a hug - "Dad will never forgive me."

- "Never is a very strong word, honey" – the woman tries to calm her down.

- "But it's Kate" – she sobs – "dad is crazy about her and I just… I really messed up this time" – she realizes.

- "Then you better find a way to fix it" – the wise woman advices.

- "Do you think she would even see me?" – Alexis asks uncertain.

- "Kate is a sensible woman and, if she didn't tell your father is likely that she's waiting to sort things out directly with you" – Martha points out.

- "Do you think I should go see her now?" – Alexis asks, pulling out of her embrace and drying off the tears.

- "I think it has been an incredible long and tiring week for all of us and that you both need some rest before having a conversation as serious as this one" – Martha answers.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, when she's finally alone, Beckett decides to take a moment to think about everything that has happened the last week, so much has changed in just one week that it seems hard to believe. She's happy to have finally been able to give in to her feelings for Castle, though it seems silly to have fought them for so long now. She's also glad, that they managed to close the case and catch the killer before he could hurt someone else, but still she can't relax. She tries to close her eyes, but immediately Alexis' words torment her mind. It's one thing for the girl not to be happy about her father and her being together, but the way she accused her, the way she talked, there was so much pain, so much… hurt in her words. Beckett is lost in her mind when she hears a light knock on the door, she gets up to get it, and opens it with a smile figuring it's Castle on the otherside – "Alexis?" – the detective asks surprised when she finds the red hair on her hallway.

- "Can I come in?" – the girl inquires in a whisper.

Beckett doesn't respond, instead she moves her body to the side giving the girl enough space to enter the apartment. She directs the girl to her living room, inviting her to seat on the couch with a gesture, an awkward silent set in the place – "Can I give you something to drink?" – the detective offers, watching the girl struggling to start the conversation.

- "Water would be fine" – Alexis asks as Beckett moves into the kitchen and comes back with a glass – "Thanks" – the teenager murmurs.

Beckett nods and sits across from Alexis, on the other end of the couch, she pulls her legs on top of the couch and turns her body on the side, so she is facing the girl. Alexis, however, is sitting forward, her eyes laying on the glass when she starts to speak – "I saw dad last night, when he got home" – the young girl starts, her eyes still low.

- "Yes, he told me he was heading to the loft when he left" – Beckett states calmly. The detective waits for Alexis to continue, but watching her struggle to find the right words she makes the first move – "Is everything okay with the two of you?"

Alexis nods slowly – "Not really, but I don't get it" – the girl admits.

- "What do you mean Alexis?"

- "I expected him to be mad when he got there, I was ready for a 2 hour lecture on how I had no right to intervene in your life, or speak to you the way I did…" – the girl stops for a moment – "but he didn't know!" – Alexis declares surprise, facing Beckett for the first time.

- "I wasn't going to tell him" – the detective replies.

- "Why not?" – Alexis asks curious. She was aware of what she was saying to the detective when they fought, she knew she was hurting her.

Becket shrugs – "I see no point in telling him. I think we can work this out on our own, after all, we're two civilized adults" – she explains with a hint of irony on her voice that only increases Alexis' guilt.

- "I told him about it" – the girl informs Beckett.

- "I thought you would" – the detective confesses.

- "I'm sorry I had a meltdown at the precinct" – the girl apologizes.

Beckett offers her a light smile – "It happens to the best of us" – she tries to relax her – "but I meant what I said before Alexis, I know your dad loves you more than anything, but I won't take disrespect from you" – she informs the girl in a serious tone.

Alexis nods – "I know" – she murmurs embarrassed.

- "I get that you don't trust me" – Beckett pauses – "and I understand this may be weird for you, or that you don't like seeing us together" – she continues meeting, Alexis eyes – "we can discuss it, we can try to work it out, but you'll have to learn to live with it" – she concludes firmly.

Alexis observes the detective for a long moment before speaking. The woman seems determined in figuring this out, she's not trying to ignore her, but actually seems interested in involving Alexis in the whole process.

- "It's not that I don't like you" – the teenager starts hesitantly – "or that I don't like seeing you with dad, I'm just afraid…" – she confesses.

- "You think I'm going to run away again, like I did last summer, don't you?" the detective asks.

- "You've done it before" – Alexis points out, trying not to sound too saucy.

Beckett nods – "It's a fair concern" – she agrees, watching Alexis relax a bit – "there was just too much happening in my life at that time and…" the detective trails off.

- "You don't have to tell me" – Alexis rushes to say seeing Beckett getting slightly uncomfortable.

- "It's okay" – Beckett smiles with her concern – "I told you I would give you all the answers when you were ready for an adult conversation, and I think you've done your part" – she smiles – "so I'll do mine too."

- "I know you're not like dad, you like to keep things to yourself, so it's fine if you don't want to…" – the girl gets interrupted by Beckett.

- "It's okay Alexis, it's true I don't really like to talk much about my personal life, but I think you have the right to know" – the detective offers and seeing that she already made her choice, Alexis lets her continue. – "There was just too much going on at the time. Finding out Captain Montgomery was involved in my mother's case, his death, my shooting, your dad telling me he loved me when I was about to die…"

- "So, you heard? You knew this whole time?" – Alexis asks slightly aggravated.

Beckett nods – "I did, and I know it wasn't fair to your dad that I pretended not to, but Alexis, I really wasn't ready then" – the detective explains, hopping she'll understand.

- "What changed?" – the teenager inquires.

The detective takes a deep breath and smiles - "I went to therapy" – she starts and can't help to laugh at Alexis' shocked face.

- "Sorry, I just never really thought that was your thing" – Alexis admits.

- "Neither did I" – Beckett confesses – "the only reason I went in the first place was because it was mandatory, because of the shooting" – she explains – "but then I realized that I really wasn't okay and that those appointments were helping me" – the detective says.

- "It must have been hard! – Alexis comments, knowing how difficult it must have been for Beckett to ask for help.

- "It was, but I'm glad I did it."

- "Why now?" – Alexis eventually asks – "It's been almost a year."

- "Even with therapy there was a big part of me that kept fighting the feelings I had for your dad" – she explains.

- "Why?" – Alexis questions, regretting right away – "I'm sorry, if I'm going too far you don't have to…"

Beckett smiles – "It's okay. I was afraid to risk it" – she admits – "your dad has become such a huge part of my live, he has been by my side everytime I needed him and…." – she pauses trying to find the right words – "I was just afraid this wouldn't work and that I would up losing his friendship" – Beckett explains. Alexis nods, and she's about to speak when Beckett continues – "Plus" – the detective hesitates for a long second before she continues – "I always thought your dad deserved better" – she admits – "I mean, he's so warm and thoughtful and I have this wall around me and I just always thought I would end up hurting him and he would hate me."

Part of Alexis is in shock with the detective's revelation, for someone that didn't speak much about herself, Beckett sure was making an effort to be honest with her. On the other hand, she was glad to see that Beckett actually had put more thought into her actions than she would have thought and that even if she had hurt her father, her actions were coming from a good place.

- "Dad is crazy about you" – Alexis offers searching for Beckett's eyes – "I think he has been since the beginning, he would never hate you" – the teenager decides.

- "Thank you" – Beckett says appreciated.

- "I was afraid you were going to hurt him again" – Alexis starts – "and maybe that will still happen, I know that we can't always control these things" – she continues – "but I'm really glad you two finally got together" – she finally tells Beckett with a smile.

- "I am too" – Beckett laughs.

Once again a long silent sets in the apartment, but this time is not uncomfortable, they're both just taking the time to process all the information they just shared.

- "Alexis" – Beckett finally calls, interrupting the quietness they're both in at the moment. Once the girl looks at her, she continues – "It wasn't just about you father, was it?" – Beckett asks referring to the scene Alexis did at the precinct.

- "What do you mean?" – Alexis asks pretending not to understand.

Beckett gives her a look, the same one she's so used to give to her father, the one that says "you know exactly what I'm talking about", and Alexis immediately looks down – "I'm sorry I said those things to you" – she apologizes.

- "That's not why I'm bringing this up, Alexis" – the detective tells her softly – "I just think there's more there that we need do discuss and I think this is a good time to do it" – she clarifies. Alexis nods, but remains silent, so Beckett continues – "Do you really think the only reason I got closer to you was to sleep with your dad?"

- "I don't think you needed to do it, anyway" – Alexis deflects – "dad was already crazy for you, but why else?"

- "Because I care about you" – the detective answers without hesitations, making Alexis raise her eyes. – "The things I said before, when we talked in your bedroom" – she reminds her – "I meant every word" – the detective insists. – "Yes, your dad is a big part of the picture, he loves you and he would do anything to see you happy, so if I can help with that of course I will" – she continues – "but not because I have a hidden agenda"- she concludes.

- "It's just nobody ever really cared" – the teenager explains – "some of them pretend to, because they knew dad liked it, but as soon as he was gone they wouldn't care."

- "I'm sorry, you have experienced that, Alexis" – Beckett offers sincerely – "but this is different" – she promises – "I don't know what's going to happen between me and your dad, but if you want me, I'll always be here."

- "Thank you, Kate" – Alexis says with tearful eyes. Beckett moves closer and wraps her arms around the girl's shoulders. Alexis shifts her body, rests her head on Beckett's chest and lets her rock her – "I'm sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry" – she sobs.

- "Shsh, it's okay Alexis" – she calms her down – "It's fine, we're fine" – she promises while running her hands through her hair.

The two woman stay in that warm embrace for a long moment until another knock is heard on Beckett's apartment door. Beckett pulls away as Alexis looks at her confused – "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were excepting someone" – Alexis rushes to get up.

The detective pulls her back down – "I'm not, just stay here, I'll be right back" – she orders patting the girls head as she walks towards the door.

Alexis dries off the tears on her face and lets her body sink deeper into the couch. She hears Beckett unlocking the door and her surprised tone – "Castle!"

- "Hi" – he greets her, leaning forward to kiss her – "Are you okay? Alexis told me what happened earlier, Kate, I'm so sorry" – he apologizes. "Is everything okay?" - he asks noticing she's nervously looking into the living room – "Beckett, who do you have inside?" – he teases her walking in – "Alexis?!" – he finds outs.

There's an awkward moment where both Castles look at Beckett, Richard waiting for an explanation and Alexis hoping that she'll save her.

- "Dad…" – the teenager tries, immediately standing on her feet.

- "Alexis, it's enough!" – he cuts her off – "You've done enough damage" – he continues aggravated – "I love you honey, but you have no right to come here and bother Kate and her own apartment."

- "Castle" – Beckett tries to interrupt him.

- "No, Kate, I know you're trying to handle this on your own to protect me but…" – he continues.

- "Castle!" – the detective insists – "Rick!" – he finally stops talking to face her. Beckett reaches for his hand and grabs it with hers, directing him closer to Alexis.

- "Kate, what's going on?" – he asks impatiently.

When they're finally next to Alexis, Beckett lands her free hand on her shoulder and gives it a light squeeze to relax her, then turning to face Castle she explains – "Alexis came here to apologize" – she informs him – "We had a very nice, adult-like, talk" – she continues with a smile – "I think it's all good now, right Alexis?"

The girl nods and smiles – "Yes, I'm sorry daddy, I was just being silly, I'm really glad you and Kate are together" – she tells him sincerely.

Castle finally relaxes the muscles on his face, curling his lips into a smile and pulling Alexis closer into a strong hug – "Dad, you're crushing me" – she complains not meaning it.

- "Thank you" - he whispers to Kate, releasing one arm to warp around her waist as she rest her head on his free shoulder.

Kate looks up with her dazzling smile – "Always!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Ok guys, so that's it for this story. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it and sharing it with all of you. This was my first experience ever with Fan Fiction and it has been amazing. A lot of readers, followers and favorites. Amazing reviews and lots of love. Thank you sooooo much to all of you ;)**

**Fi**


End file.
